april love'
by Little amber wolf
Summary: chp 10: " HINATAAA!" Naruto mencoba meraih tangan hinata sambil berlari karena mobil trsbt menyeret hinata dalam keadaan bergerak. Tangan naruto menggapai tanggan mungil hinata. Tapi sayang, genggamannya lemah. HIATUSS!
1. Chapter 1

ini dia fanfic pertamaku(masih junior)...  
di chapter ini belum ada kisah romantisnya jadi maap ya bagi pencinta adegan romantis.  
karena itu bagi yang udah senior, dimohon ide dan bantuannya, demi adanya peningkatan kualitas fic gue. hehe...

review yahhh...

CHAPTER 1

Siang yang menyilaukan, teriknya matahari membakar tubuh para murid-murid SMAN 1 Konoha baru itu, baru beberapa menit saja keringat mengalir deras bagaikan air tejun ( tapi sayangnya bau keringet. Hehehe …). Banyak murid-murid sudah mengeluh kepanasan, tetapi ternyata masih ada juga murid masih terlihat cool. Tidak salah lagi orang tersebut adalah cowok berambut emo dan yang satu lagi cowok berambut panjang ( lah?, kalo panjang kok gak keringetan yah ?? ).

"Akh sial ni guru-guru, masa gue yang ganteng ini dibiarin keringetan ampe banjir begini sih. Padahal baru juga upacara buat pengumuman persiapan MOS lusa nanti, tapi ude begini panas, apalagi pas MOS. Idih cpe dehhhhh." Ucap seorang bocah berambut kuning itu.

"Eh rambut duren!! Diem dikit nape!! Bawel amadh sih lo jadi bocah, DOBE!!" tukas cowok berambut emo itu.

" Eh sasuke TEME!! Nama gue N-A-R-U-T-O bukan rambut duren" balas si rambut kuning, eh salah deng, maksud gue naruto.

"Bodo amadh dah" jawab sasuke malas.

"Jadi, kalian nanti tidak boleh telat ketika MOS sudah berjalan. Ini akan berguna demi mandidik kedisiplinan kalian. Nanti kalian akan di MOS oleh kakak kelas kalian. PAHAM??" sahut guru yang bergoreskan luka di hidung.

"PAAAHAAAMMMMM" sahut murid murid tersebut secara berjamaah mengikuti iklan yang diperankan oleh artis kesayangan mereka, ENTONG. Hahaha …

"eh eh, sakura, liat deh tuh orang. Duh keren banget yah?! Ganteng n cool. Katanya namanya sasuke. Gue masuk sasuke's fans club ah... " kata seorang cewek berambut pirang dengan poni aneh dan dikuncir kuda, Yamanaka Ino.

"hmmm…" balas sobatnya yang masih fokus kepada iruka-sensei.

"eh masih kerenan juga cowok yang disebelahnya, walaupun rambutnya panjang banged, tapi sikap jaimnya dia tuh keren." Sahut tenten tak mau kalah.

" ano… tenten-san…apa yang kau maksud itu, Neji, sepupuku?" Tanya seorang cewek yang pemalu.

"eh, hinata, jadi dia itu sepupumu toh? Kapan-kapan kenalin aku, yah. hehehe".

"baiklah."

Hari pertama MOS

"hei hei kalian dikelas berapa? Aku dikelas X-5." Kata Tenten.

" X-4 " (sakura)

" X-5 " (hinata)

" X-4 " (ino)

" hei hinata, neji itu di kelas berapa?" Tanya Tenten penasaran.

"eh….dia sepuluh satu." Jawab hinata lembut.

"yah…sayang bangedh, my-sasuke di kelas X-3." Kata Ino dengan wajah yang dibuat-buat.

"idiiihhh, ga usah pke 'my' kaleee!" tukas Tenten. Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah sobat-sobatnya itu.

Upacara pagi pun dimulai, mereka pun berbaris di kelasnya masing-masing. Kakak kelas mulai berbaris menghadap kepada murid-murid baru itu.

"SELAMAT DATANG DI MASA ORIENTASI SHINOBI SMAN 1 KONOHA." Kata ketua OSIS, Pein, dengan wajah sangar dan nada bicara yg tegas. (wewh…serem bangedh dah ampe ada yang pingsan trus digotong ke UKS. Tapi yang ngegotong itu truk soalnya yang pingsan itu chouji yang keselek keripik kentang. Saking kagetnya. Beuh…).

Salah satu anggota OSIS itu melihat ada seseorang yang dikenalinya. Dengan spontan ia berteriak

"OH MY SWEET LITTLE BROTHER SASUKE-CHAN. I LOVE U, I MISS U, I …AUCCCHHH." Sebuah pukulan hangat mampir di kepala itachi akibat dari sikapnya itu.

"I HATE U. Oi, bego, kita tuh di sini sebagai OSIS AKATSUKI. Jangan bertindak memalukan gitu dong!" kata kisame marah.

"ah… gomen." Itachi memohon maaf sambil bersujud-sujud.

"cuih… aniki yang menyebalkan dan memalukan derajat keluarga uchiha sekaligus OSIS AKATSUKI ternyata." Kata sasuke sebal.

" Ternyata kakak lo sama anehnya ama lo ya sasuke. Wakakakak. Jangan-jangan dia gay. Bwahaha ." Naruto nagakak ampe mules. (bagi penggemar itachi dimohon untuk kesabarannya yah)

" diem lo, baka!"

'oooooohhhh …ternyata kakak sasuke itu aneh banget. Beda jauh ama adenya yang cool' inner Tenten, Ino, Hinata (??).

(NB: sakura belum nyadar loh sasuke tuh yang mana coz dia dari pertama, pandangannya tidak pernah menuju sasuke).

Kegiatan MOS pun dilanjutkan, dimulai dari berdoa, membuat yel-yel, menyanyikan yel-yel, menyanyikan lagu kebangsaan, menyanyikan lagu donal bebek, hingga bernyanyi demi menyemangatkan yang lagi panjat pinang.

"YEAH.. DAPET DEH HADIAHNYA." Teriak mereka semua.

Selama 2 hari, mereka melakukan hal yang sama, akan tetapi di hari ke-3 & 4 ada tambahannya.

Di hari ketiga, " Sudahkan kalian membawa tugas yang saya suruh kemarin? Dua buah roti dengan tulisan ' aku cinta SMAN 1 Konoha' menggunakan coki-coki!" kata Pein.

"SUDAAHHH."

"Baiklah, sekarang berikan kepada teman sebelah kalian. Saya berikan waktu 2 menit untuk memakannya sebelum kalian yang saya makan!" kata zetsu. semua murid itu dengan ketakutan menyerahkan kepada teman sebelahnya.

"MULAIII." Sahut Deidara dengan toa-nya.

"ih… Tobi jadi laperr. Hiks hiks.".

Dengan cepat kilat tobi mencuri sebuah roti yang baru saja mendarat di lidah seorang murid. Lalu memakannya secara tersembunyi di kamar mandi cwe.(Jih?!).

"hoekh..hoekh..apaan nih?! Kok rasanya kaya kecap bukannya coklat (di sekolah gue bener bener ada luh yg pke kecap waktu MOS.). Hoekh..hoekh... mana kecapnya bukan kecap Tobi lagi. Ikh ga doyan…hoekh…hoekh…" omel Tobi sambil ngesot ke kamar mandi.

Di hari keempat, hari dimana sekolah mulai menampilkan berbagai ilustrasi misi-misi yang ada. Kemudian sasori menawarkan kepada muri baru untuk mencobanya. Dengan spontannya mayoritas kalangan cwe berteriak meng elu-elu kan nama Sasuke.

' sasuke yg sering disebut ino ya? Sebenernya yang mana sih yg namanya sasuke?' batin sakura penasaran.

"AYO MAJU SASUKEEE" teriak cwe2 antusias.

'berisik amat sih' batin sasuke.

'ternyata itu yang namanya sasuke, lumayan juga, but kyaknya cuek bangedh' pikir sakura.

Hari-hari MOS selanjutnya berjalan seperti biasa dan kemudian dimulailah kehidupan murid-murid yang sudah resmi itu. Sampai suatu saat nanti tumbuh perasaan yang wangi semerbak bunga, pedas semerbak cabe (ikh maksa).

BERSAMBUNG…

**Sehubung gue ini masih junior, maka dimohon bantuannya 'PARA SENIOR'...**

**REVIEW YAHHHH...**

**Maaph ya bagi pembaca yang yang merasa ada sesuatu yang nyangkut di cerita ini... peace **


	2. Chapter 2

sorry ya di chapter ini romantisme kejadiaannya belum terlihat. kira-kira chapter berikutnya. kasiiiiih iiide yaaaaaaaaaa.

CHAPTER 2

Pagi bertiup sepoi-sepoi, menyejukan badan, tapi udah ada aja orang yang keringetan saking capenya lari-lari mau ke kelas coz bel sekolah telah berbunyi.

"Anjrit, ni bel, masa udah bunyi sih. Mana kelas gue ada di lante 3. udah K.O. nih. Hosh…Hosh…" gerutu naruto.

BRUUKK.

Tak sengaja dia menabrak seorang gadis bermata lavender keturunan keluarga hyuuga.

"auchh… adududu, eh hinata maaf yah, gue tadi buru-buru. Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya naruto sambil memberikan tangannya untuk membantu hinata berdiri.

"ah, naruto-kun… i…iya. Aku ba…baik-baik saja.".

DEG DEG…

'ah, aku ini kenapa, kenapa perasaanku jadi aneh seperti ini. Apa salah makan ya?' batin hinata sambil menundukan mukanya yang merah itu.

"kau kenapa hinata? Oh iya, kita kan satu kelas, ayo bareng. Kau mau ke kelas kan?" Ajak naruto.

"ah…baik." Mereka pun berjalan bersama menujun kelas.

Sementara itu…

"aduuuhh…kenapa jadi aku yg mengantarkan data-data yg banyak ini ke ruang guru, aku kan bukan ketua kelas. Tanganku sudah tidak cukup lagi membawanya. Akhh!!"

keseimbangan gadis berambut pink ini pun tiba-tiba menghilang.

BRUKK.

Kertas-kertas yg dibawanya jatuh, tetapi badannya ternyata telah ditahan oleh seseorang.

"fiuh…untunglah aku tidak terjatuh. Anu …terima ka-".

Kata-katanya terhenti ketika melihat wajah orang itu.

DEG .

' duh, apa gue kena serangan jantung, tiba-tiba jantung gue berdegup kenceng banged kayak mau balapan' batin sakura.

Wajahnya ngefans ama warna tomat hingga berubah menjadi merah.

"ah…sasuke-kun. Anu…thanks yah.".

"hn…" jawab sasuke singkat. SANGAT SINGKAT.

Sakura membungkuk membereskan lembaran-lembaran kertas yg bercerai berai. Sasuke pun membantunya.

"ini data untuk acara hiking ke puncak nanti kan?" Tanya sasuke begitu melihat data itu.

"iya."

"hup…sebagian berkas ini biar aku saja yg membawa. Kau pasti lelah membawa data yg banyak ini. Namamu siapa?" Sasuke memberikan tawaran bantuan so pasti dengan gaya yang cool.

"iya, ng… terima kasih sasuke-kun. Namaku sakura dari kelas X-4.". 'ternyata sasuke baik hati juga ya' pikir sakura riang karena tugasnya menjadi ringan.

Tanpa diduga ada orang yg mengawasi mereka. "wah…wah …sakura enak sekali ya bisa berbicara pada sasuke. Tapi kenapa tampangnya tadi aneh ya? Jangan-jangan…hehehe akan ku goda dia" ino tersenyum jahil.

Siang itu…

"Tang ting tung teng tong…pengumuman pengumuman. Besok SMAN 1 Konoha akan mengadakan hiking & out bond ke puncak. Setiap kelas diwajibkan untuk mempersiapkan ciri kelas masing2. Kepada para siswa yang ikut diharapkan datang tepat jam 07.00. bagi yang melanggar, maka bulu matanya akan dicabut. BWAHAHAHA… Tong teng tung ting tang" suara Konan yang tertawa menggelegar melalui speaker setiap kelas membuat semua siswa merinding ketakutan, apalagi mendengar hukumannya itu.

hiieeeyyy serem deh...

Esok hari jam 06.58

Tenten : "Hei Hinata, ciri kelas kita lucu ya, pke bondu yg ada boneka teru-teru nya. Btw Neji tidak ikut y? sampai sekarang dia belum datang." Tanya tenten kecewa.

Hinata : "iya, neji nii-san ada urusan sehingga tidak bisa hadir.hmm…Apa tenten-san menyukainya?"

Tenten : "EEEHH??...anu itu eh bukan itu anu itu anu ini itu asli ato palsu aduuuuhhhh." Tenten panik mendengar pertanyaan hinata itu. Mukanya memerah. Untunglah muncul kepala duren yg menyelamatkan suasana. Untuk sementara tenten dapat mengelak dari pertanyaan itu.

"hosh…hosh…sial gue terlambat melulu. Untunglah belum di mulai, bisa-bisa bulu mata gue bakal dicabut." Kata naruto yang bersimbahkan keringat.

"huh, dasar kau ini putranya dari si raja telat, kakashi-sensei." Celoteh tenten.

"KYYAAAA, SASUKE IMUT JUGA WALO PAKE SARUNG (ciri kelas X-3)." Teriak penggemar sasuke histeris.

" ikh, kerenan juga gue. Napa sih pada meng elu-elu kan sasuke, si rambut ayam itu!" keluh naruto.

Sasuke yang mendengar lalu menoleh dan memberikan tatapan 'sekali lagi lu ngomong, bulu matu lo bener-bener gue cabut, trus gue ganti pke ekor kuda'.

Ukhh, naruto langsung berkeringat dingin.

"NAH ANAK-ANAK KALIAN SUDAH SIAP? AYOO KITA BERANGKAT!" seru anko-sensei selaku penanggung jawab acara ini.

Sesampainya di sana semua kelas berbaris dengan rapi, kecuali X-3. ntah apa yang mereka lakukan di belakang sana, entah bernarsis ria, bernyanyi ria, hingga bermulez ria. Setelah dipanggil berulang-ulang oleh anko yang ngamuk, akhirnya mereka baris juga, tapi tiba-tiba mereka menyanyikan lagu yg berjudul 'topi saya bundar'.

Kelas X-4 merasa tersindir dengan lagu itu, bagaimana enggak, orang ciri kelasnya itu topi jerami.

"EH NYARI MASALAH BUKAN LO?! DASAR BAU SARUNG" teriak ktua kelas X-4.

"KECUALI SASUKE" teriak fans clubnya.

Setelah puas mengejek X-4, lalu pindah mengejek X-5 dengan menyanyikan lagu bertema 'ndeso'. X-5 membalik keadaan dengan menyanyikan lagu 'X-3 semtis (semi autis)'

**Semtis oh semtis**

**Spuluh tiga autis**

**Idungnya kembang kempis**

**Ga bisa pipis  
**

**Semtis oh semtis**

**Spuluh tiga semtis**

**Mukanya penuh kudis**

**Anu sipilis**

**Semtis oh semtis**

**makannya cma petis**

**Mukanya kayak betis**

**Ga punya p--s (sensor)  
**

**(**sorry ya bagi kelas yg lagu kebangsaannya gue pke**)**

"KECUALI SASUKE" teriak fans clubnya lagi.

Tidak hanya X 4 dan 5, X yang lain juga diejek, sampai terlontar kata-kata

"BARU SUNATAN KOK LANGSUNG NAIK GUNUNG."

Perang dunia ke-3 pun dimulai. (maap bagi yang tau kejadiannya, di sini gue edit supaya cepet. hehe)

Demi mengamankan keadaan, anko langsung memulai saja perjalanannya –per kelas agar tidak terjadi keributan-. Apakah yang akan terjadi di tengah perjalanan tersebut?? Mari kita simak chapter berikutnya…

**BERSAMBUNG**

**PLLLIIIISSSS review...**

**reviiieeeewww...**

**reviiieeeeeww...**

**haha... jdi maksa nih... kasih ide buat cerita romantisnnya yaaaa para readersss...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Huwwaaa… maaph everybody…**

**Gomenasai…saking banyaknya peer, jadi ga sempet buadh nyelesain ni fic…**

**Thanks for the reviews…maaph bagi yg blom gw review, mudah"an sempet yawh…**

**Di chapter ini kelucuannya udah berkurang, sehubung gw lagi kurang ide dan bukan sifat gw buat ngelucu… tp mudah"an enjoy yah baca ni cerita…****maaph yang kali ini panjang banget..**

Seperti yang ude kita ketahui, SMAN 1 Konoha mengadakan hiking plus out bond di puncak. Anko-sensei memberikan giliran pada setiap kelas untuk memulai perjalanan agar mencegah perang yang lebih lanjut.

CHAPTER 3

**Naik naik ke puncak gunung**

**Tinggi-tinggi sekali**

**Paling depan, 'ntung tak terlihat**

**Ada spuluh tiga semtis**

X-5 terus menyanyikan lagu itu. Bagi mereka, tuh lagu paling kedua ngetren ni acara kali ini setelah lagu semtis yang mungkin para pembaca udah hapal.

Tenten : " Hahaha…kita ini kayaknya benci bangedh ma x-3. yah…kasian banged neji, padahal ni acara seru."

Hinata : " iya ya, tapi kalo neji nii-san datang, mungkin x-3 udah di juuken."

Hinata lalu menatap tenten penuh penasaran.

Tenten : " Ada apa hinata ? kenapa wajah mu begitu ? apa ada yang aneh di mukaku ?"

Hinata menggeleng kepala.

Hinata : " Anu…tenten-san sepertinya sangat memperhatikan neji nii-san. Benarkah kau menyukainya?"

Tenten : "kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" muka tenten mem-blushing.

Hinata : " jujur saja. Aku akan mendengarkannya."

Tenten menatap mata hinata.

Tenten : "Yah…baiklah, aku akan bercerita padamu. hm… Sebenarnya sejak beberapa hari setelah MOS, aku merasakan perasaan yang aneh kepada neji, entah itu apa. Setiap hari aku selalu teringat padanya. Aku jadi bingung sendiri."

Hinata : " itu artinya kau menyukainya. Tenang saja, neji nii-san itu orang baik kok. Aku akan membantumu. Stiap malem tenten-san chatting saja lewat hape. Lalu add nomornya. Ini."

"terimakasih hinata-chan"

TIBA-TIBA…

" UAPAAA ?? TENTEN TERNYATA MENYUKAI NEJI" teriak rambut duren dengan toa-nya.

BUUUK

" ugh…dasar naruto bodoh, kalo ketauan bisa repot. Lagian jangan tiba-tiba muncul kayak hantu gitu donk. Hinata hampir pingsan tuh." Omel tenten sambil meniju naruto.

Hinata blushing n hampir mati, eh pingsan.

" yaa maaph. Yang laen pada sibuk nyanyi lagu semtis ini. Jadi benar, kau suka sama neji ya, tenten? Khihihihi…" goda naruto.

" terserahlah."

Di tempat laen…

Ino : "gile…ini udah berapa jauh sih? Lama banget nyampe pos pertama jga."

Sakura : "sabar ino, orang sabar di sayang jiraiya. Salah deng, di sayang Tuhan."

"ih, najong disayang jiraiya, amit-amit, uekhhh…mending disayang sasuke. Ngomong-ngomong tentang sasuke, kmarin wajah lo merah banget waktu ngobrol ama dia. Lo suka dia ?"

" ha? Kayaknya nggak. Baru juga pertama kali ngobrol ama dia."

"kau ini jangan suka membohongi perasaan deh. Gue tau kok. Jujur aja. Klo lo suka, ni gue kasi no hapenya. Gue sengaja cariin buat lo. Ampe gue di perkaos ma fans sasuke n ketemu kuntilanak. Ikhhh…serem gila."

" haha, pantes aja di kepala lo nempel ekor kuda. Hihi…"

" eh dodol, ni rambut asli gue."

"iya tah? Kok gue baru tau?"

" dudul siah maneh teh. Harusnya lo berterima kasih ma gue." Omel ino sambil nyuntrungin kepala sakura.

" adudu…kok ampe di perkaos fans sasuke n ktemu kuntilanak?" Tanya sakura.

" coz ni nomer gue curi dari fansnya trus karena dikejar-kejar gue nyumpet deh di kamar mandi, eh tiba-tiba ada orang pke bju putih berambut item panjang, bawa kain di tangan, mana pke ngesot lagi. Gue lari dah. Tuh kuntilanak ngesot madesu amat."

" yaiyalah, lo jadi sasaran fansnya sasuke. Klo kuntilanak itu, itu kan pembersih kamar mandi sekolah kita, orochimaru. Denger-denger dia serang sering madesu coz cintanya ditolak ama cewe berambut uler, medusa."

" oh, emang ada ya. Bodo amat deh gue. Ni nomer buat lu aja."

"loh, bukannya lo jga suka sasuke?" Tanya sakura bingung.

"itu mah Cuma nge-fans doang. Gue mah udah ada, tetangga gue. Hehe…kapan-kapan gue certain deh. Eh eh, si gaara lumayan juga yah. Tuh liat gayanya cool juga." Kata ino sambil ccp.

"beuh, maneh teh sabenerna resep ma saha sih? Urang jadi bingung yeuh." Sakura bingung ampe logat sundanya keluar.

Gaara yang merasa diperhatikan lalu melirik. Tatapan mereka bertemu. Trus gaara ngasih senyuman yang mempesonanya itu.

"OMG, tuh senyumnya keren bangeeet…ternyata gaara tidak jauh keren ma sasuke, mana dia ikut olimpiade biologi.(kok di sekolah shinobi ada pelajaran kayak gini yah??). Poto-in dong!!" pinta ino manja.

"idiihhh, kenape guee?! Lo ndiri aje, kitakan sekelas."

Tiba-tiba terdengar….

" TOPIII SAYAAA BUNDAAAR. BUNDAAAR TOPIII SAYAAA…"

'Ukh…napa harus ketemu lagi ma bocah-bocah tengik x-3' batin ketua kelas x-4

"DASAR LO, X-3 BAU SARUNG GAJAH MODOOOLLLL" teriak ketua kelas x-4

"NOOOO!!BUKAN SASUKEEEEE!" teriak fans sasuke dari seluruh penjuru dunia. Stiap klub fansnya sasuke punya robot mata-mata buat mata-mata-in sasuke anywhere n anytime.

'sial, usaha gue ancur total buat ngejauhin anak-anak ini. Klo ampe perang darah, jabatan gue bakal di copot ama sandaime. Ntar gue d suruh ngantiin si orochimaru. ukh' Keluh anko-sensei

"DIEEEEEEEMMMM SEMUUUAAAAAAAAAAAA." Teriak Pein yang stress dan jadinya dia kena stroke.

"oh noo! My sweety heart, pein. Jangan mati dulu. Gue belum sempet cabutin bulu mata lo." Seru konan histeris.

Mendengar hal itu, pein malah pingsan ketakutan.

"PEEEIIIIN!" Teriak konan.

"udah udah, mending lanjutin dari pada semua kelas numpuk di pos ini." Kata sasori dengan imutnya.

"KYAAA, SASORI-KUN, SO CUTE." Teriak para fansnya sasori.

"gyaa, hiks hiks tobi lapeeeeeeer…" tobi menangis-nangis sambil memutari puncak ampe 3x minta diberi makan.

"iye iye, nta guer kasih makan. Sabar. Nah kita lanjutin. Dua orang dari x-3 maju ke depan. Kau, yang berkaca mata dan adiknya itachi maju." Perintah sasori

"ayo shinoooo ayo SASUKEEE…"teriak anak-anak x-3 dan fans sasuke yang hanya berteriak di bagian kata sasuke.

"baik, shino, coba kau tunjukan dimana negara Australia." Kata sasori sambil menyodorkan sebuah atlas.

Shino pun menunjuknya dengan tepat

"lalu kemudian kau, uchiha sasuke, siapa penemu negara australia?" Tanya sasori.

Sasuke sedang tersenyum kepada sakura yang juga sedang tersenyum kepadanya, (artinya lagi ga fokus), lalu menjawab…

"Shino."

"KAU INI, masa penemu Australia itu shino. Penemunya itu adalah-" perkataan sasori yang sedang marah pun terpotong oleh ucapan…

"SASUKE TIDAK SALAH, MEMANG BENAR TADI SHINO YANG MENEMUKAN DAN MENUNJUK AUSTRALIA DI PETA. SASUKE BENAAAAR.OSIS GAK KONSISTEN!" teriak para fans sasuke membela.

"dasar baka otoutou, kau ini jangan merendahkan derajat keluarga uchiha dong, my sweet stupid brother." Kata itachi.

"OI, nyadar dong, aniki tuh yang merendahkan derajat uchiha." Seru sasuke tak mau kalah.

Akhirnya malah terjadi perang melempar sarung. Para fans sasuke berusaha mengambil sarung sasuke yg dilempar-lempar itu, tapi tidak sampai. Ckckck kasian…

"terpaksa, mukamu kami coret sebagai tanda kesalahan."kata zetsu.

"NOOOO!!TAPI TETEP LUCU SIH. BUT….NOOOOO!!" teriak fans sasuke banjir air mata.

"hahaha…jadi mirip ama naruto, hey kau kembaran naruto, sasuke uchiha." X-4 mulai menghina sasuke,

"NOOOO!!" teriak fansnya tiada henti.

Tak lama kemudian munculah x-5

"HUHAAAHAAHA. NARUTOOOO SEKARANG KAU PUNYA KEMBARAN…"teriak kelas x-5 spontan begitu melihat sasuke.

"NOOOO!!" teriak fansnya lagi. (huh cpe gue ngetik ini.)

"mana? Mana? Sodara kembar gue mana?...oooo ternyata si uchiha ini. Gue jadi kakaknya ah. Ayo de, sini kakak gendong jangan nangis lagi yah. Cup cup. apa mau di cium?" Naruto mengejek sasuke sambil mengelus rambut sasuke dan berusaha menggendongnya. Haha…

"NOOOOO!! DON'T DO THAT" teriak para fans histeris.

"huwa, apaan sih lo?! diem lo semua. Gue ga mau disamain ama rubah berekor satuan terakhir dari sejuta faktorial ditambah 3 ditambah 3 faktorial." Sasuke mulai kesel.

Siiiiiiiiiing…..tidak ada suara apapun. Sunyi. Semua tampak bingung.

"maksud gue sembilan. Ya ampun gitu aja ga ngerti. Apa kata dunia?? masa kakak kelas kalah ama kelas sepuluh. Jangan jangan di sini kakak kelasnya pada geblek lagi??." kata sasuke.

"eh, geblek gmana? Jelas-jelas kalian tuh. Masa roti yg dimakan tobi waktu MOS dipakein kecap. Hiks hiks…gyaaaa tobi lapeer."teriak tobi.

"kecap? Emangnya ada?" semua tampak bingung.

Ukh…tiba-tiba naruto berkeringat dingin begitu mengingat apa yang telah dilakukannya kepada roti yang dimilikinya. Dikasih kecap. Naruto sudah berkeringant ria.

"sudah. Dari pada diem di sini, ntar kapan nyampenya. X-3 silahkan melanjutkan perjalanan." Kata hidan.

Akhirnya x-3 pergi n tak lupa nyanyi 'topi saya bundar' dan 'ndeso'. Dan pastinya dibalas dengan ejekan dan lagu SEMTIS.

Kegiatan pun berjalan normal kembali hingga tiba saat pulang.

Langsung saja sudah sampai di sekolah kembali…

"baiklah, selama 1 minggu ke depan, para siswa sekalian mendapatkan libur mid-semester ganjil. Silahkan pulang dan beristeri eh maksudnya beristirahat." Seru sandaime.

Lalu…

"SAKURA." Seseorang berambut merah kecoklatan memanggil sakura (tadi udah jelas jga.)

"ada apa gaara-kun?"

"ki..kita rumahnya berdekatan kan? Bagaimana kalo kita pulang bareng. Aku bawa motor kok."

"ah tidak usah, terima kasih".

Ketika sakura membalikan badannya, ternyata tangannya telah ditahan.

"kumohon." Pinta gaara.

"hmm. Baiklah." Sakura pun mengiyakannya.

Ternyata…

'gaara ya?! Aku tak kan kalah dari mu. Lihat saja nanti' inner sasuke mulai berbicara.

Di waktu yang sama…naruto dan kiba sedang gila-gilaan di tengah lapangan sambil berjiged ala bebek dan balet, lalu bernyanyi ria sambil menaiki kendaraan masing-masing.

"DADAH SEPULUH TIGA SEMTIS" seru naruto pulang dengan menggunakan skuter.

"DAH SEMTIS" kiba dengan gerobak sampahnya yang ditarik akamaru.

"DAH SEMTIS" chouji masih ikut-ikutan padahal udah di angkut ama truk sampah karena truk yang biasa udah penyok. (tadi pingsan lagi gara-gara keselek kraby patty.)

"NOOOO! BUKAN SASUKEEEE!"

"bawel banged si fansnya sasuke." oceh naruto dkk.

BERSAMBUNG

**Huaah cpe gila gue nulis ni fic…**

**di chapter 4 ntar ada kebenaran yang terngkap tentang gaara...**

**janan pada nangis dulu yah...;)**

**Maaph klo garing n ada yang salah informasi…**

**Maaph bagi tokoh-tokoh yang diminta muncul disini hanya sedikit, tapi mungkin di chapter berikutnya**** akan lebih berperan . jangan lupa review……**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Maaph ya lama nge-updatenya ….**

**Nah di chapter ini ada cerita yang melegakan hati bagi para readers penggemar gaara…**

**Di sini gaara cma bentar, maaph ya…**

**Plis review…**

**Dan maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaph jika tidak seru…**

**Ideku mulai melemah..**

**Hiks … hiks.. **

**-jedot-jedotin kepala ke bantal-**

**( Itu mah ga sakit atuh..)**

Chapter 4

Setelah sandaime mengakhiri pengumumannya, gaara mengajak sakura untuk pulang bersama. Para fangirls gaara menangis, bahkan para authors pun ikut menangis. Ckckck…

Di depan rumah sakura…

"ah terima kasih gaara-kun" ucap sakura.

"hmm. Sudah ya." Jawab gaara dengan dingin (??), dan langsung pulang.

'jih, kenapa dia tiba-tiba jadi dingin? padahal tadi memaksa dengan wajah memelas supaya aku pulang bareng ama dia. Aneh deh.. ah sudahlah aku kan bukan fangirlnya.' Inner sakura bingung.

Di kediaman keluarga kazekage…

"bagaimana sudah kau antar?" tanya seseorang yang merupakan kakaknya gaara yang sedang mandiin bonekanya.

"Iya. Udeeee." Jawab gaara kesel.

"ckckck. Adikku tercinta, jangan kesel gitu dong. Kan kamu juga sih, ngajakin maen gapleh pake taruhan segala. Dan ternyata kamu yang kalah, akhirnya itulah hukumannya. Daripada gue suruh lo buat ngehadepin semua fangirls lo tanpa kecuali.khihihi…" .kankurou menggoda gaara.

"iye.iye."

' cih, padahal klo gue menang, gue bakal nyuruh dia supaya dia mau di poto pas lagi tidur bareng bonekanya yang udah di dandanin ampe di pakein baju, trus gue jual, yah lumayan juga buet nambah uang jajan. Tapi dia sensitive sih. Sial.' Batin gaara mengomel-omel.

Hari libuuurr…

Di humznya sakura

"Huh….sepi banget klo libur. Gag ada kerjaan nih jadi bosen. Hmm…….sa-su-ke-kun………HUWAAAA kok tiba-tiba gue nyebutin nama itu." Sakura panik plus bingung.

Sakura terus berdiam diri di kamar. Mengotak-atik hapenya…. Tanpa sadar dia mengetik suatu pesan dan mengirimkannya. Setelah beberapa saat barulah dia sadar dan menatap hapenya lalu melihat tulisan 'delivered: sasuke-kun'

" HUWAAA kok bisa-bisanya gue ngirim pesan ke sasuke?! Mana isi smsnya nanyain kabar. Buat apa coba??" sakura kebingungan.

'mana mungkin sasuke membalasnya' pikir sakura** .**

Di rumah sasuke…

**Habataitara modorenai to itte, mezashita no wa aoi aoi ano sora**

Hape sasuke berbunyi pertanda ada sms masuk. Sasuke membacanya. Munculah perasaan ganjil bin aneh pada esemesnya itu dan padsa akhirnya di bales deh.

Udah ituu…..

**Nee kikoe masuka?…OI ADA MS. OI SMS OI. **(hapenya ngamuk.)

hape sakura berbunyi, sakura pun terkaget.

'ternyata sasuke membalasnya' pikir sakura tidak percaya.

**sms sasuke**: ya, aku baik-baik saja. ini siapa?

Sakura tentunya membalasnya dengan perasaan senang.

**Sms sakura**: ah maaf sasuke-kun, jadi mengganggu. Ini sakura. Maaf, karena bosan dirumah, jadi aku tidak sengaja meng-sms-mu. Maaf.

**Sms sasuke**: oh, ternyata kau sakura. Untunglah bukan my fangirls. Tidak usah minta maaf berkali-kali. Kalau kau bosan, aku bisa menemanimu walau hanya di sms. Itu pun jika kau mau.

**Sms sakura**: ah terima kasih sasuke-kun. Hm…tapi aku sendiri tidak tahu topik apa yang akan dibicarakan.

**Sms sasuke**: hmm. Begitu ya?. Kalau gitu, yang ini aja...kau sudah punya pacar? blz

DEG DEG.

'kenapa sasuke-kun menanyakan hal ini? Jangan jangan ?? Ah sudah-sudah jangan terlalu dipikirkan' inner sakura menjadi geer.

**Sms sakura**: hm, belum. Sasuke-kun sendiri?

**Sms sasuke**: belum.

Nah untuk sementara kita tinggalkan dulu saja percakapan mereka, kita pergi ke nejiTen…

Ceritanya lagi dalam chating ya . Tenten udah ngeadd nomernya neji n di accept deh. Sip . ayo kita liat…

**Tenten**: hy

**Neji**: hy. Maaph ini siapa ya?

**Tenten**: anu, nama gue tenten, sekelas ama hinata. Salam kenal ya.

**Neji**: oh. Sama-sama

**Tenten**: btw, neji ketua kelas x-1 ya? Jadi ketua kelas sibuk ga?

**Neji**: yah lumayan. Sibuk banget. Jadi cpe. Hehehe

**Tenten**: hahaha. Kasian banget. Berarti sekarang neji harus istirahat dong. Map mengganggu ya.

**Neji**: gapapakok . namanya juga chatting, buat melepas lelah sementara. Oh ya, mungkin klo mau lebih kenal, mau gak ketemuan?

'waw, neji mau ngajak aku ketemuan, berarti mungkin abis itu jalan-jalan bareng dan mungkin juga bias disebut kencan ya?. Hehehe asyik dong.**' **Inner tenten udah mulai mau kehilangan kewarasannya sampai tenten sendiri pergi ke dunia khayalan ampe ngiler.

**Neji: **tenten?

**Tenten: **ah iya. Dimana dan jam berapa?

**Neji: **di taman jam satu kurang. Gimana?

**Tenten: **ah iya.

**Neji: **baiklah kutunggu yah.

**Tenten: **iya.

' duh gimana nih, aku harus pke apa nih. Hm…baju yang merah ini ato yang coklat. Duh bingung.' Pikir tenten sambil bengacak-acak lemarinya yang penuh sesak.

NejiTennya lewat bentar ya coz klimaksnya nanti malem gtu…sekarang ke saiIno..

siang itu di kediaman keluarga yamanaka, ino sedang menjemur…

"beuh, ada nenek-nenek lagi ngejemur nih. Hehe.." kata seseorang bermuka putih pucet, berambut hitam, sekaligus tetangga dan teman kecil ino, sai.

"napa sih lo, seneng banget ngeledek gue? Dasar mayat idup lo." Kata ino membalas.

"eits, what did u say? Eh dasar buntut kuda, hehe…"

"ukh, sai, diem napa lo!"

"nyampe kagak lo ke tiang jemurannya? Wahahaha…." Sai menambah ledekannya.

"lo tuh aneh, masa ketawa ga ada ekspresinya, ikh serem."

Ketika ino berjalan mundur, ia melewati genangan air hingga terpeleset, untung saja…

"AWAAAASSSS!" sai berteriak. Dengan tepat waktu ia menahan ino yang hampir terjatuh.

Mata mereka saling bertatapan n saling berlomba dalam ke-blushingan wajah. Untung sementara mereka pergi ke dunia baka eh salah dunia khayalan maksudnya. Ada yang lagi ngehayal pilm kuch kuch hota hai (bener ga tulisannya??) dll.

"makanya jadi nenek-nenek tuh rada cekatan napa?" sai kembali ke dunia nyata membayangkan lamunan ino.

"ukh. Daripada lo udah jadi mayat. Hidup lagi." Ino jadi kesel.

Mereka tak henti-hentinya saling meledek.

Sekarang kita pergi ke dunia naruHina…

Masih dunia chatting juga.

**Naruto: **hey hinata, tenten beneran suka ma neji?

**Hinata: **sepertinya sih memang begitu. Dari tatapan tenten-san terlihat sebuah cinta.

**Naruto: **hahai, hinata pinter buat puisi juga ya.

**Hinata: (**blushing**). **Ti…tidak juga naruto-kun.

**Naruto: **sepi ya hari libur? Hey mau antar aku beli buku di gramed tidak? Sekalian jalan-jalan.

**Hinata: **ah, tapi…

**Naruto:**ayolah. Kumohon hinata-chan. Yah yah mau yah??

**Hinata:**** (**very blushing**). **Ah, baiklah naruto-kun.

**Naruto:**kita ketemuan di taman ya, 1 jam lagi.

**Hinata: **iya.

Di taman naruhina melihat sepasang setan.

(neji & tenten: oi bukan setan. Kite manusia kale.)

Maaph maaph. Sepasang orang yang dikenal oleh naruto n hinata. Yang tadinya mau ke gramed, tuh naruhina malah nguntit neji dan tenten, di tamanlah, ke mall-lah, ke taman ria-lah, ampe ke wc juga. Akhirnya ga jadi deh ke gramednya. Neji dan tenten tidak merasakan hawa si naruhina itu.

Naruto n hinata jadinya malah ikutin kegiatan neji dan tenten jadinya mereka berdua seolah-olah kencan sembari nguntit nejiTen.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****XXX**

**Iklan…**

"duh my lovely pein, masa belum sadar-sadar juga. Kan gue belum sempet cabutin bulu matanya" konan kecewa.

"ah, daripada bulu mata mending bulu idung." Ucap tobi.

"ADOOOOUCCHH" tobi berteriak kesakitan karena nyoba cabut bulu idungnya.

"makanya, cabut bulu idung tu sakit tau. BWAHAHAHA…" tawa konan menggelegar.

"hiks…hiks…sakit" ucap tobi kesakitan.

Shino diem-diem memperhatikan tingkah laku para OSIS AKATSUKI ini.

-NOOO! Shino is a stalker ??-

Shino pun tiba-tiba berpikir buat ngejailin si tobi, mau balas dendam gara-gara MOS kali ya??

Shino pun mengeluarkan serangganya dan memberi mereka perintah buat…

"AUCHH…AUCH…SAKIT…Hiks hiks…AUCH…APA-APAAN INI?" saru tobi kesakuitan.

Ternyata shino menyuruh mereka buat cabutin bulu idungnya tobi…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Malem pun tiba…(maaph di cepetin)

Sakura dan sasuke masih sms-an dari tadi ampe udah bulak-balik ke toko pulsa.

**Sms sakura**: udah malem nih. Hm…udah dulu yah.. oyasumi sasuke-kun,

**Sms sasuke**: iya. Dankëschon. Guten nacht. Ich hoffe du hast nett traume. (artinya : terima kasih. Selamat tidur. Saya harap kau memiliki mimpi yang indah. –bener gag tulisan b. jermannya ??- ).

Sakura sama sakeli tidak mengerti. Itulah sebabnya sasuke menggunakan bahasa jerman.

**Sms sakura**: hm.. ah aku tidak mengerti maap. Tapi apapun itu sepertinya aku harus terima kasih.

**Sms sasuke**: tak apa. Sama-sama.

Setelah berhenti sms-an dengan sasuke, sakurapun menyalakan aplikasi chatting di hapenya dan mulai masuk ke groupchat. Di sana udah ada ino, naruto, hinata, neji, dan tenten.

**Sakura: **hy semua.

**Ino: **hey, sakura, kau sudah sms sasuke?

**Naruto: **yah sakura-chan suka sasuke? Padahal aku penggemar sakura-chan loh. Hinta juga lucu.

**Hinata:**(blushing) na…naruto-kun.

**Sakura: **kau ini ada-ada saja naruto. Eh pada ngomongin apa nih?

**Naruto: **gue ama hinata lagi ngomongin kejadian yang kai liat waktu di taman tadi siang. Wekekek

'di taman? Tadi siang? Jangan-jangan?' tenten mulai curiga.

(A/N: naruto n hinata menggunakan nama palsu buat tenten n neji.)

**Hinata: **naruto-kun.

**Neji: **hem, ada apa nih?

**Ino: **maksud lo sapa naruto?

**Naruto****: **maksud gue tenten dan neji. Hahaii tenten kan suka neji.

……

**N****aruto: **oops. Beuh keceplosan. Gue lupa di sini ada neji. Anu… tenten maaph :'(

.'dasar tangan ember' batin naruto. (tangan coz ngetik bukan ngomong. Hehe…)

**Neji: **tenten?

Di contact yang hanya ada neji dan tenten.

**Neji:** tenten, kau beneran suka sama aku?

Tenten tak membalas..

**Neji: **tenten?

**Tenten: **hm……….mungkin.

**Neji:** sejak kapan?

**Tenten: **sejak MOS.

**Neji: **waw -excited-.terima kasih ya. Tapi….maaf ya, neji ga boleh pacaran ama ayah neji, tapi klo sayang, neji akan coba. Kita kan sudah mulai untuk saling mengenal. Hehe.

**Tenten: **(blushing). Ah…terima kasih neji. Ternyata kau tipe orang yang pengertian y.

**Neji: **(blushing). Ah..hm. iya. mungkin

Selama liburan neji dan tenten saling mengenal lewat chatting, sakura sasuke lewat sms, hinata naruto lewat apa aja juga bisa, sai ino selalu bertengkar tapi sebenernya sai juga suka ama ino loh, perhatian banget malah…

**Sekolah pun dimulai kembali…**

Neji dan tenten semakin akrab tapi ntar ada sedikit masalah di hubungan mereka

Hinata dan naruto makin akrab.

Kalo ino dan sai mah udah deket dari kecil coz tetanggaan, hampir stiap pagi sai ngebangunin ino pke toa-toa-an dari jendela kacanya.

Nah kalo sakura dan sasuke makin deket sih tapi……, selain sasuke ngira klo gaara suka ma sakura, ada juga cewe pindahan yang bakal ngedeketin sasuke, mana dia agresif lagi, hiiiiiieeeyy. Terjadi kesalahpahaman nih dan mungkin akan banjir tangisan darah oleh para sasuke's fangirls yang tak terhitung jumlahnya.

BERSAMBUNG

**Hayo tebak, cewe pindahan itu siapa…**

**Jawab di reviewmu yah…**

**Gampang kok, pasti pada udah tau kan?...**

**Kunantikan reviewmu…**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Huwaaaa maaaph gue nge apdetnya lama ya?? Maaaph lagi sibhuk niiiiiiiiii……**

**Nah makasih buanyaaaak buat review kalian cemuaaaaaa…**

**Tak ada satupun jawaban yang salah……**

**Yuph memang bener si pendatang baru itu si KARIN…**

**Rp 0,00 buat kalian cemua yang telah menjawab dengan baiik…**

**Hehehe … cekarang ayo menelusuri chapter ke-5 yang telah di apdet…**

**Enjoy yawh…**

Chapter 5

Di pagi hari yang cerah, tepatnya di SMAN 1 Konoha yang baru masuk kembali setelah seminggu libur. Matahari bersinar cerah, kupu-kupu berterbangan tak tahu arah alias buta mencari bunga yang penuh madu alhasil pada tabrakan deh, burung burung betina berkeliaran alias berjablay di angkasa luas sambil berkicau menarik para burung jantan untuk mendekati mereka ( baru jadi burung aja udah genit-genitan berjablay terang-terangan di angkasa.) burung-burung yang laen udah asik ngerumpi di langit, membicarakan acara gossip kemaren yang tampil acara SGPBJ (saluran gossip para burung jablay.). lagi asik-asiknya ngerumpi terdengarlah omel-omelan siluman kuda, eits maksud gue I-N-O.

"anjrit, si sai, selalu aja ngebangunin gue pake suaranya yang toa. Apalagi yang tadi pagi, saking toa-nya jadi bikin gue kaget ampe terjungkal, dengan hasil kasur gue yang nidurin gue, ampe kepala gue benjol segede bola dunia. Ibu-ibu juga yang tadinya mau ngelahirin anak 4 bulan lagi, eh malah langsung ngelahirin di tempat, mana anak kembar lagi." Tak henti-hentinya ino berkomat-kamit mengomel-omel si sai pujaan hatinya yang geblek.

Sebenernya si sai itu udah jadi jam weker buat si ino. Ino nyuruh si sai bangunin jam berapapun, sai selalu nyanggupin, tapi ino kesel soalnya sai ngebangunin dia selalu pake toa. Emang sih sangadh membantu karena ino susah dibangunin.

"ohayou gozaimasu" sapa seseorang yang membuat perhatian ino teralih kepadanya.

"oh guten morgen sakura." Balas ino.

"kau itu selalu dateng pagi ya." Kata sakura entah bertanya atau memuji.

"ni, gara gara tetangga gue yang nyebelin, bangunin gue pake toa. Jadi gue kejedot kasur gue sendiri ampe benjol gede kayak gini." Ino mulai memgoceh lagi.

Sakura melirik lirik ino sambil senyum mesem-mesem ala tukang sayur asem.

"kenapa lo ngeliatin gue kayak gethoo?" Tanya ino penasaran.

"cowok itu kan yang lagi lo taksir? Tetangga lo itu?" pertanyaan mulai dilontarkan.

"i…iya…ya gitu deh." Ino mulai blushing ga jelas.

"udah mulai pedekate?" pertanyaan ke-2.

"ga. Gue malah saling ngeledek terus ama dia."

"dia pernah ngasih perhatian?" pertanyaan ke-3

"hm…(thinking)…kayaknya pernah waloupun ga langsung."

"gumana perasaan mu?"pertanyaan ke-4.

"ya senenglah."

"hm…trus sekarang mau gimana?" pertanyaan ke-5

"udah ah. Lo nanya wae. Cape gue. Mending lo cerita tentang sasuke, gimana yang kemaren?" ino mulai bertanya.

"yah. Hm…gitu deh. Di bales sih." Sakura mengingat kenangan kenangan itu.

"jadi bener kan lo suka sasuke?"

Ukh. Sakura tersentak dan mulai blushing (gue lagi suka ngetik kata blushing.)

"ah…em…itu…GA TAU GUE." Sakura berteriak dan lari mendahului ino.

"jih, kok malah lari. OI TUNGGU GUE." Ino menyusul.

OLE OLEIHUUUUU TRENG TRENG DUT DUT…bel sekolah konoha berbunyi tanda pelajaran pertama akan segera dimulai.

Di X-3…

"nah anak-anak mari saya kenalkan dengan murid pindahan yang aduh ampun meuni bohay euy (authors muntah, hoekh hoekh…). Namanya itu Karin. Lihat bohay kan? Du meuni mantebbb. Cap jempol." Kakek jiraiya selaku guru budi pekerti yang bejad, mengacung-acungkan jempolnya ke hadapan anak-anak.

Karin di depan kelas sedang memperkenalkan dirinya, kemudian mulai-melirik ke arah cowok cowok, yang mungkin aja akan dia gebet.

'ouh…he's so cool. I'll make him mine. Fufufu…' Karin giggles and she looks to sasuke.

Sasuke udah merinding dengan pandangan Karin yang ditujukan ke arahnya.

Inner sasuke: ' kenapa musti gue lagi yang menjadi korban. Ampun-ampun. Gue salah apa?'

Pandangan Karin makin menjadi-jadi, ampe bola matanya mau keluar tuh. Serem banged. Hiiiieeeyyy…

Break time…

Naruto, hinata, and tenten are walking to the teacher's room. (kenapa jadi iggris begini ??). diperjalanan, takdir menentukan, mereka ternyata berpapasan dengan neji yang memiliki tujuan yang sama. Tenten tidak berani untuk berbicara padanya maka ia memutuskan untuk hanya memberikan senyuman termanisnya untuk neji. Begitu pula dengan neji. Di belakang…naruto berbisik kecil kepada hinata.

'hei, mereka terlihat aneh apa gara-gara aku membocorkan rahasianya?' Tanya naruto pada hinata.

'yah, itu mungkin, tapi itu membuat mereka terlihat semakin dekat, jadi tenang saja naruto-kun' jawab hinata berusaha menenangkan naruto yang ketakutan dibunuh tenten.

Setelah urusan mereka selesai di ruang guru, naruto mengajak hinata untuk menemaninya ke perpustakaan untuk mencari makalah, sementara itu neji yang mengetahui bahwa kini tenten sedang sendirian akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk menemaninya kembali ke kelas sekaligus ada sedikit urusan. Yah… tapi karena mereka berdua itu pemalu, jadinya diem-dieman aja deh.

"em…terima kasih neji." Tenten mengucapkan kalimat itu ketika telah sampai di depan kelas dengan wajah tertunduk.

"tidak apa-apa, aku juga ada sedikit urusan disini." Kata neji sambil malu-malu gitu. Aikhh, lucunya.

Di depan x-4…

"ini data-datanya."seorang tokoh berambut merah yang banyak digemari para author karena keren dan cool, memberikan beberapa kertas kepada sakura karena ketua kelas lagi sakit, jadi sakura yang menggantikannya.

"iya."

"nanti kau berikan pada guru ki-" kata kata gaara terputus ketika melihat sepasang kekasih sedang berjalan bermesraan diseberang sana.

"ngapain tuh si rambut nanas deket-deket teteh gue? Anjrot, kalo di ngapa-ngapain teteh gue, gue sabaku. OI KAMPRET NGAPAIN LO DEKET-DEKETIN TETEH GUE HAH?! MAU GUE SABAKU?!" gaara mulai cerewet dan terlihat menakutkan ketika berteriak kepada sang kekasih tetehnya itu, shikamaru. Kertas-kertas datanya langsung dibecek-becek.

"eh, gaara itu data-" sakura berusaha menghentikannya tetapi terlambat, kertas-kertasnya udah kumel duluan.

'wew, gaara yang segitu coolnya jadi cerewet mengerikan gitu kalo udah ngeliat shikamaru deket-deket tetehnya.'. sakura ga percaya dengan yang dilihatnya.

"OI, KURANG AJAR KAU!!" teriak gaara.

Shikamaru menoleh lalu berkata…

"ga. Lebih ajar."

"ha? OTAK LO UDAH PENUH DENGAN KEGILAAN. UDAH BERANI NGEDEKETIN TETEH GUE." Gaara berteriak dengan toanya.

"otak gue tidah setengah dengan kewarasan. Tidak takut ngejauhin teteh lo." Shikamaru ternyata dari tadi hanya meng-antonim-kan kata-kata yang lontarkan gaara. Dan hal itu membuat gaara menjadi-jadi.

Melihat gaara yang sudah berlari menuju shikamaru. Shikamaru langsung ngabret lari ngejauh sedangkan sakura langsung mengeluarkan stopwatch.

KLEK

Sakura menghentikan stopwatch-nya .

"wow, hebat juga si gaara larinya, gue suruh dia okut olimpiade atletik deh." Sakura udah merencanakan dengan seenaknya.

Sedangkan shikamaru lari terbirit-birit menjauh.

"ah merepotkan amat gue lari-lari, mending gue serodotan aja pake pinggiran tangga. Cihuuyy…asik euy." Shikamaru jadi deh serodotan pake pegangan tangga dari lantai 3 ke lantai 1.

"OI TUNGGU LO, DASAR BRENGSEK." Gaara terus mengejar, tapi dihentikan oleh tetehnya, temari.

"gaara, sudahlah, jangan pernah mengganggu lagi. Kau itu apa tidak pernah merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta ya?" Tanya temari.

"tidak" jawab gaara singkat.

"huh…pantas, kalo gitu biar teteh cariin jodoh deh buat kamu." Kata Temari menawarkan.

"tidak mau"

"gaara!!"

"gag mauuuuuuuu!!"

"GAARA!!" temari mulai ngamuk.

"ah…terserah deh." Gaara ngambek sambil manyun.

"nah gitu donk. Ehem…**PENGUMUMAN-PENGUMUMAN, BAGI SIAPA SAJA WANITA YANG INGIN MENJADI KEKASIH GAARA SILAHKAN REVIEW CERITA INI. (walaupun cowok, reviewnya masih ditunggu walau ga mendaftar. Hehe…). SILAHKAN MENGAJUKAN DIRI ATAU MENGAJUKAN ORANG LAIN TETAPI HANYA BISA SATU REVIEW SATU ORANG YANG DICALONKAN. LALU HASIL PENGUNDIAN AKAN DIBERITAKAN DI CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA. INGAT DI-UN-DI.!**" Temari memberikan informasi melalui speaker, spontan para gaara's fangirls semuanya pada ikutan..

'wah wah , gaara laku ya?' pikir sakura.

"ah, sebaiknya aku memberikan data-data ini pada guru sebelum diacak-acak lagi sama gaa-" kata-kata sakura terputus lagi deh, ketika ia membalikan badan dan menemukan sebuah pemandangan yang manyakitkan.

Terlihatlah sasuke yang sedang membawa berkas-berkas, tangannya digengam oleh seorang wanita yang agresif.

"eh, lepasin tangan gue. Jauh jauh pergi ke neraka sana lo!" sasuke udah kesel gara-gara tuh cewe nekat banget megang tangan sasuke kayak gitu.

Para fangirls udah menangis ria dan mengutuk si Karin. Sakura tanpa sadar menjatuhkan kertas-kertas yang dibawanya. Sasuke yang mendengar suara jatuhnya kertas-kertas itu langsung menoleh dan ia terkejut.

'sakura melihat ini' inner sasuke panik.

Dengan cepat kilat sasuke melepaskan genggaman cewe ganjen itu. Sakura merasa hatinya sakit melihat kejadian itu, dengan cepat kilat juga, dia membereskan kertas-kertas data itu dan dia langsung lari menuju ruang guru.

"ah sakura tunggu." Sasuke memanggil sakura. Tapi sakura tetap tidak menoleh.

Tapi untunglah tujuan mereka sama. Karin mulai curiga kepada sasuke. Ia pun berlari lebih cepat dari gaara dan GREP, ia memeluk tangan sasuke lagi, DI RUANG GURU. OH NOOO!!

"kyaaa, sasuke, kenapa duluan jalannya?" Karin bermanja-manja kepada sasuke.

"lepasin gue. Jauh-jauh dari gue.!" Sasuke udah kesel dengan tingkah laku Karin, mana sakura ada di sebelahnya.

"anu sakura ini bukan seperti yang kau lihat, dia itu bukan cewe ku." Sasuke terlihat panik.

"lalu? Ada urusan apa dengan ku?" sakura menjawab seolah-olah tidak merasakan apa-apa.

"tuh kan, sasuke ga ada urusan ama dia, udah ama aku aja yuk." Ajak Karin.

Sakura mencoba bersabar.

"najis cuih cuih dung dung prêt, gue ama lo. Ga bakal walo ampe kiamat." Sasuke marah-marah.

"ihh, kok sasuke gitu sih ama Karin." Karin mulai bergenit di depan sasuke.

"ehem, kalo mau pacaran di luar aja." Kata asuma-sensei menegur mereka.

"dia bukan pacarku. Amit-amit dah." Sasuke mengeryitkan wajahnya.

Segera setelah keperluan sakura selesai, sakura langsung berlari menuju kelas. Sasuke berusaha mengejar tetapi di tahan oleh Karin.

"sasuke baliknya bareng Karin ajah ya?!" Karin udan memasang tampang menggoda , menurutnya.

"ogah,."sasuke tetap berusaha menyusul sakura dan akhirnya berhasil.

Tapi sebelum ia berhasil melepaskan tanggannya dari Karin, Karin telah mengambil sesuatu dari kantungnya sasuke, apakah itu??

Itachi ngeliat kejadian tadi, nangis nangis, adek kecayangannya di peluk peluk.

"huwaaa, my little foolish brother di pegang-pegang orang. Huwaaa…" itachi nangis.

"udah udah, lo kan puny ague. Cup cup cup jangan nangis lagi. Sini." Kisame mencoba menenangkan itachi.

"hu…hu…makasih kisame-kun." Itachi mulai tenang.

Ha?? Itachixkisame??

Walaupun sudah terlepas sasuke tidak berhasil mengejar sakura, dan akhirnya ia kembali ke kelas. Sakura menceritakan kejadian itu kepada ino. Ino-pun mendengarkan curhatannya dengan seksama.

Di perpustakaan…

Naruto dan hinata sedang mencari makalah. Tiba-tiba naruto menoleh pada hinata dan memberikan tatapan aneh. Jantung hinata pun berdegup kencang. Tangan naruto pelan-pelan mendekati wajah hinata. Hinata yang tidak kuat membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi langsung menutup mata. Tangan naruto mandekat…semakin mendekat…

Mendekat….

Mendekat….

'gyaa, aku belum siap' batin hinata.

30 cm…

20 cm….

10 cm…

5 cm…

Mendekat …

Sangat dekat…

Tersentuh…

Menyentuhnya…

"kok ada debu di muka kamu, kotor nih harus dibersihin. Makanya jangan terlalu dekat dengan buku-buku yang sudah usang itu." Naruto berkata sambil membersihkannya.

Hinata menghela napas kecewa, yang dia kira lebih dari itu. Tapi dia tetap blushing.

"huh.." hinata menghela napas.

"kau kenapa hinata?" Tanya naruto.

"ah…tidak apa-apa." Hinata kecewa.

Pulang sekolah, sasuke tidak melihat sakura, padahal ia ingin menjelaskan kejadian tadi, tapi akhirnya dia berniat untuk meng-sms-nya nanti malam. Tapi sebelum dia pulang, dia bernegosiasi dengan shino untuk meminta bantuannya untuk menjauhi si Karin ganjen. Hehehe…

Anjrit si cewek ganjen itu udah nguntit sasuke, trus mulai lagi deh meluk meluk sasuke. Duniapun berguncang akibat teriakan para fangirls sasuke.

"NOOOO. HEY YOU! STAY AWAY FROM HIM. BTCH!!" komat kamit para FG.

Si Karin ga memperdulikannya, dia tetep ajah meluk-meluk sasuke, padahal dia udah di guna-guna. Sasuke udah muntah 7 keresek gara-gara bau si Karin yang menyengat di bandingin bunga bangkai.

Bersambung…..

**Huwaaa cape…**

**Ayo siapa yang mau ikut sayembaranya temari silahkan review. Hehe…**

**Silahkan mencalonkan diri ato menyalonkan orang lain…**

**Nanti di undian akan di beritakan di chapter depan…**

**Oh ya, kalo chapter ceritaku banyak, kalian masih tetep mau membacanya??**

**-memberikan tatapan memelas-**

**Nah review…**


	6. Chapter 6

Summary : pemenang sayembara udah ada. Karin makin tengil. Gimana nasib sasusaku? saiIno , nejiTen, naruHina? Tambahan pairing : gaaNa. Sip . review yang banyak yah. Bwahaha…

Saatnya memberitahukan pengumuman.:

Author : "Ehem…selamat bagi na-chan yang telah menjadi cewenya gaara."

Na-chan udah teriak teriak ga jelas saking seneng nya. (maap yah na-chan).

Author : "Hasil ini diperoleh dari pengocokan undian yang kayak di tipi tipi. Maaph yah bagi siapa saja yang tidak terpilih, maaph , maaph Gaara asli bukan punya saya sih, punya masashi-senpai, jadi sebenernya saya ga berhak nentuin pacarnya gaara."

Gaara's fangirls: "kalo gitu ngapain adain sayembara ini?"

Author : "Cuma buat ngumpulin review. Hehehe…"

CHiiiiiAAaaaT

BUUUK

GEDEBUG

DOR DOR

GROK GROK

NGEK NGEK

GUK GUK

Author uda pingsan di keroyok para fangirls.

CHAPTER 6

**Cerita gaana sekilas (**tenang ntar ada lagi kok**) :**

**Gaara** **:** "maap ya, yang buat ni sayembara teteh aku, jadi maap aku tetep harus ngejauhin si rambut nanas dulu. Baru-"

**Na-chan** **:** " tenang aja aku bakal Bantu kok."

'ni cewe baik juga.' Pendapat gaara

**Gaara :** "hm, oke, makasih ya." (sambil senyum)

'kyaaa, senyumannya luar biasa' hati na-chan meluluh

**Na-chan** **:** "iya"

' liat saja, di dalam proses aku bakal buat kamu bener bener jatuh cinta. Hehe.' Waw na-chan beraksi.

(Maaph ya na-chan jadi mainin karakter kamu, abis ga tau karakter asli sih. Hehe..)

**Author :** "Maap juga bagi para author yang lain, jangan sedih ya. Hiks hiks . ini kan Cuma di fic. Maafkan saiaaa."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **cerita sasusaku**…xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Pukul 19.00 di kediaman keluarga uchiha…**

Sasuke tak henti-hentinya berfikir seperti setrika yang mondar mandir di koridor rumahnya sampe lupa makan dan udah ditegur ama itachi beberapa kali tapi tetep sasuke menolak untuk makan. Dia pingin nyelesaiin dulu masalahnya.

**Sasuke P.O.V**

duh gimana nih supaya sakura gag mikir yang macem-macem anatra gue ama si Karin itu. Pas tadi gue kasih tau di ruang guru, dia malah bilang kayak gitu. Apa gue gag boleh ngeharep kalo dia juga suka ma gue? Apa mungkin dia beneran suka ama gaara ya? Akhir-akhir ni gue emang suka ngeliat mereka bareng.

(A/N: karena ketua kelas x-4 sakit, jadi sebagai pengurus kelas, gaara dan sakura yang menggantikannya selama beberapa hari.)

Kenapa gue jadi resah begini sih, Cuma gara-gara gag mau dianggep macem-macem ama sakura. hm…emang sejak pertama gue ketemu sakura, ada perasaan yang aneh, ampe sekarang gue ngeharep kalo dia suka gue. Jadi?? Apa mungkin gue beneran suka ama dia?? Kalo ia, gimana caranya nyingkirin tuh mahluk ganjen alias si Karin menjauh dari gue.

**End of sasuke P.O.V**

Ngeliat adeknya yang lagi kebingungan muter-muter ampe jungkir balik, itachi menghampirinya.

"hei sasuke-chan, kamu kenapa sih dari tadi kayak lagi nyetrika bulak balik gitu? Bukannya pakean udah disetrika ama mamih? Klo ada masalah bilang aja mungkin your brother ini bisa Bantu."

"udahlah aniki, gag usah manggil gue pake chan. Aneh tau." Sasuke mulai sensi ke kakanya.

"iya iya, ada masalah apa sih? Kasih tau dong." itachi berusaha membantu.

"iya deh. Bla…bla…gini…..bla…bla…sakura….bla…bla…" sasuke menceritakan masalahnya dengan bahasa alien supaya itachi ngerti.

Itachi hanya mengangguk mengerti. Setelah adiknya selesai cerita, itachi mulai beraksi.

"hm, kayaknya kamu harus terus terang ama sakura. gue yakin sakura ngerti dan dia bakal ngebantuin kamu jauh dari si Karin. dan setelah si Karin go to the hell, lo bisa ngejalanin hidup dengan sakura di sebelah lo."

"hm…begitu yah?. Oke deh, sekali ini saran lo gue terima." Kata sasuke mulai memantapkan mentalnya.

"kok cuma sekali? Seratus kali dong." Itachi manyun.

"hn." sasuke mulai tidak menghiraukan itachi. - wah adik yang tidak tau diri -

Sasuke mulai mengorek-ngorek jaket yang dipakainya hari ini. Tapi dia semakin resah, barang yang dicarinya tidak ada. Padahal dengan tuh barang setidaknya bisa nmgejelasin masalahnya kepada sakura.

'duh gimana nih, hape gue lenyap ditelan jaket. Masa sih? Kalo ga da tuh hape gue bisa di marahin bonyok dan gue juga harus nunggu besok buat ngasih tau sakura. gue harus nabung lagi dong buat beli hape, mana hape si baka aniki gad a pulsa. Kere dia.' sasuke panik.

- makanya bagi pembaca jangan menyimpan hape di kantong. Simpan lah di tempat yang aman -

**Di tempat lain, alias di rumah si ganjen…**

"wah wah, hape sasuke gue ambil, kira - kira apa yang bakal terjadi ya? Hm, dengan ini tak kan kubiarkan ada seorang cewe pun yang bakal ngambil sasuke dari gue. Fu fu fu fu…" kata Karin yang dimasuki iblis, eh emang dia mah udah jadi iblis sih.

Tiba-tiba…**lay lay lay lay lay panggil karin si jablay**

ringtone hape sasuke di ganti sama si karin.

"ng..ada sms masuk nih, dari siapa ya."

Karin segera membuka sms di hape sasuke itu, dan pastinya membacanya.

Tenyata itu sms dari sakura.

**Sms sakura : **selamat malam sasuke. Sebelum melanjutkan pembicaraan, apa sms ini ,mengganggumu?

'ukh, apa-apaan sih ni cewe. Aku akan membalas smsnya dengan seolah-olah menjadi sasuke. Fufufu, supaya dia menjauh dari sasuke ku.' Karin mulai memulai aksi jahatnya.

**Sms sasuke : **mau apa kau meng-sms-ku malam-malam begini. Kau sudah tahukan, sekarang aku sudah memiki Karin. jangan mengganggu lagi.

Ukh..

**Batin sakura** : 'kenapa sasuke mengatakan hal ini? Waktu itu dia bilang bahwa ia tidak punya hubungan apa-apa dengan cewe itu, tapi sekarang….yah aku juga meng-sms dia untuk memastikannya. Ternyata begitu ya. Kenapa perasaan ku jadi sakit begini tapi kalau begitu kenyataan dan keinginannya, mau tak mau aku harus menjauhi sasuke. Huh….apa aku bisa ya?'

**Batin Karin : **' huwahahaha…mampus tu cewe gue kerjain. Itulah balasannya kalo berani ngedeketin my sasuke'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **cerita SaiIno… **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

di malam itu ino sedang termenung di jendela yang berhadapan dengan jendela kamar sai. Ia terus memikirkan masalah sahabatnya. Karena terlalu bengong, dia ga sadar daritadi sai ada di depannya, memperhatikannya.

"hei" sai memanggil.

Tidak ada reaksi dari ino.

"HEI" sai memanggil lagi dengan lebih keras.

Ino tersentak.

"hei kok daritadi bengong aja, malem malem nenek bengong. Nanti ada apa-apa loh." Sai berusaha menarik semangat ino untuk meledeknya kembali, namun ino tetap diam.

"kau ini…oke oke aku ga akan ngeledek lagi. Ada masalah apa? Kok kamu jadi bengong tidak semangat gitu." Sai menghawatirkan ino.

"em…ini bukan masalahku, tapi masalah sakura, aku kasihan padanya." Jawab ino.

"hem…sakura temanmu itu y? emangnya ada apa?"

"ya, tentang masalah cinta dia. Kasihan dia." Ino mulai termenung lagi.

"hm…masalah cinta itu memang berat. Kau sendiri, hm…apa kau sudah punya seseorang yang…yang kau sukai? Yah, mungkin kau mau menjadikan aku sebagai seseorang yang berarti gitu, misalnya…pacar mungkin." Sai sangat berdebar debar mengatakan hal itu. Ia menunggu jawaban dari ino. Tapi…

Ino : " he? Anu tadi kamu ngomong apa? Aku tidak fokus jadi tidak mendengar. Bisa ulangi."

' wadooh, dia ga denger lagi, cape-cape gue ngomong itu sambil berdebar debar.' Pikir sai kesel.

"udah ah, cape aku ngomong, malah nenek ga ngedengerin. Yah aku bisa maklum sih kalo nenek buntut kuda udah tuli. Haha…" sai memulai ledekannya kembali.

"uaapaaa?? Eh dasar mayat idup. Lebih tua daripada nenek. Udah ah males aku ngomong ama kamu. Aku mau tidur."

"hohoho…nenek buntut kuda ngambek nih. Haha…ya udah deh … met tidur ya, ati-ati ada siluman kuda di mimpimu. Hahaha.."

"DIEM KAMU SAIII."

'sepertinya aku harus melakukan 'itu', tapi yah itu bisa menampilkan perasaanya yang asli kepadaku, jadi aku tahu. Yah semoga dia tidak apa-apa' sai berfikir keras.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx** cerita NejiTen…**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**di waktu yang sama****…**

di sekolah neji dan tenten itu pemalu dalam mengungkapkan perasaan, jadinya mereka itu selalu menggungkapkannya waktu chatting. inget loh, mereka ga pacaran.

**Chatting antara tenten dan sakura :**

**Sakura : **hai, tenten, boleh minta tolong?

**Tenten :**yah, ada apa sayangku sakura ?

**Sakura :**kau ini, jangan suka ngomong sayang ke semua orang gitu, ntar dikira apa-apa loh. Boleh minjem catatan biologi?

**Tenten :**hahaha, udah kebiasa sih, hm, iya boleh, besok aku bawa.

**Chatting antara tenten dan hinata :**

**Hinata : **anu, maaf mengganggu tenten-san

**Tenten :**tak apa-apa hinata sayangku, ada apa ?

**Hinata :**besok boleh minta bantuan unyuk menyusun dokumen kimia?

**Tenten :**oh, iya tenang saja akan ku Bantu.

**Chatting antara tenten dan neji :**

**Neji :**tenten.

**Tenten :**ada apa sayangku.

' waduh, keceplosan, gimana nih?' tenten panik.

' sayang ??' neji bingung.

**Neji :**em, sayang udah makan?

'wah, neji ngerespon, pke bilang sayang juga' inner tenten berbunga-bunga.

**Tenten :**udah. Ayank neji gimana?

**Neji :**hm. . udah . (blushing.)

**Tenten : **tadi bukannya banyak tugas? Kenapa ga istirahat.

**Neji : **ini juga lagi istirahat.

**Tenten : **maksudku istirahat, kayak tidur gitu. Ntar makin cape loh.

**Neji : **kalo tidur nanti kapan ngomong ama tentennya?

**Tenten : **tapi kan nanti kamu cape.

**Neji : **nggak kok, malah sehat lagi kalo ngomong ama tenten.

**Tenten : **hm. Ya sudahlah.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **cerita naruhina… **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**M****alam itu…**

Hinata hendak membeli keperluan untuk sekolah besok, jarak antara rumah dan tokonya lumayan jauh. Hinata berjalan kaki mengarungi malam yang dingin. Jalanan sudah sepi, tapi dari kejauhan ia melihata sesosok yang dikenalnya menghampiri sambil mengayuh sepedanya (di chapter 3, kalo ke sekolah pake skuter. Masih inget?).

"hai hinata, kok malem-malem begini ada di luar rumah, sendirian lagi. Mau kemana biar kuantar?" Tanya pemuda itu.

"ah…a…anu naruto kun. Aku…mau membeli keperluan untuk besok. Ah, tidak usah di antar. Merepotkan."

"ah, tidak apa-apa ko, nanti kalo sendirian malah ada yang ganggu loh, lagi pula, kalo lama lama di luar, kamu bisa masuk angin. Ayolah akan ku antar, tidak merepotkan. Tenang saja."

"ah, baiklah naruto-kun"

"pegangan yang kuat ya, supaya cepet, aku mau ngebut."

' ah, pegangan?' hinata blushing.

Neji yang ada di lantai dua rumahnya, (neji dan hinata rumahnya beda.) gag sengaja ngeliat mereka berdua , walaupun jauh kan pake byakugan. Neji sangat peka terhadap perasaan hinata, pasti bisa langsung menyimpulkan.

"ternyata sepupuku juga udah mengalami yang namanya jatuh cinta ya?".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**keesokkan harinya****, sekolah masuk pukul 07.00…**

**tapi sekarang jam 08.15…**

naruto terlambat lagi, abisnya di ke sekolah pake skuter biar menyolok, harusnya kalo mau cepet pake sepeda kayak kemarin malem. Naruto udah jadi langganan dimarahin ama guru piket, tsunade. Udah tau tsunade galak, naruto ga kapok kapok juga, malah cengengesan.

**Di kelas x-4…**

" nah, perkenalkan anak anak, kita mendadak ada murid baru disini. Nah perkenalkan dirimu pada semuanya" kata kurenai-sensei.

"perkenalkan semua, nama saya na-chan, mulai hari ini menempati kelas x-4. mohon bantuannya." Kaya na-chan sambil tersenyum.

' cewe itu kan…' gaara langsung mengenalinya.

"oi, oi itu kan ceweknya gaara." Murid murid udah berbisik bisik.

"nah, kamu duduk dimana ya? Hm…oh iya, kamu duduk di bangku kosong sebelah gaara. Anak yang berambut merah itu." Kata kurenai-sensei sambil menunjuk bangku kosong itu.

Inner na-chan langsung berjingkrak jingkrak kegirangan.

"suit suit, cieh cieh …"yang lain langsung ngegoda begitu.

"mohon bantuannya ya gaara-kun." Kata na-cahn setelah duduk di sebelah gaara.

"kamu…kenapa tiba-tiba pindah?" Tanya gaara.

"kalau mau membantu gaara, lebih baik satu sekolah. Ya kan?"

"kau ini, terlalu baik ya." Gaara kini sudah terbiasa senyum ke na-chan.

Mereka berdua emang terkenal, baru juga beberapa menit tapi, masing masing dah punya penggemar ato pengikut lebih nyatanya. Anggotanya ada yang satu sekolah maupun dari sekolah lain. Kayak apple ocha, sora aburame (wow adenya shino), sabaku no ghee, naruchu, miyu201, faika araifa, akari shimai dll (maap kalo bnyak yang ga di sebutin. ). Tapi kalo yang satu sekolah, sabaku no ghee adalah teman terbaik na-chan sekaligus sodara jauh gaara.

**Istirahat…**

"hm, na-chan, kamu mau gag ngegantiin aku, buat ngurusin data-data ini sama gaara. Kan kamu bisa berduaan ama gaara tuh."sakura berbisik kepada na-chan.

Otomatis na-chan blushing.

"i…iya." Jawabnya.

Setelah na-chan pergi, ino menghampiri sakura.

"kau menyerahkannya, selain supaya dia semakin dekat ama gaara, kamu juga jadi tidak bertemu dengan sasuke, sasuke ketua kelas x-3 kan?" ino bertanya.

"itu lebih baik, sasuke sendiri yang bilang agar aku tidak mengganggu." Jwb sakura.

"sakura, sabar ya. Tapi aneh si sasuke suka ama si ganjen itu."

"hn." Sakura terlihat sedih.

"hai kalian semua. Sedang apa? Kok sakura sedih?" kata tenten yang ytiba-tiba muncul dengan hinata dan naruto.

"ah, tidak apa-apa. Gimana kau senderi dengan neji?" Tanya sakura balik.

"ah, baik-baik saja kalo aku. Kau yakin kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya tenten khawatir.

"sakura-san.." hinata juga khawatir.

"jangan jangan gara-gara sasuke. Kurang ajar itu anak. Akan ku-" naruto tertahan sesuatu.

"sudahlah naruto jangan ikut campur. Nanti malah nambah rusak." Kata ino.

"hm, baiklah." Naruto pasrah.

Ketika sasuke keluar kelas hendak memberikan laporan ke ruang guru, ia melihat sakura, ia pun berniat menjelaskan semuanya tapi di tahan sama si psk sejati itu yang setiap hari kerjanya meluk meluk sasuke.

"ihk, lepasin gue ga? Ato lo mau gue chidori." Kata sasuke kesel.

"HAJAR AJA, CHIDORI, AMATERASU, GOKAKYOU, POKOKNYA HAJAR AMPE ABIS. AYO SASUKE." teriak para FG.

"sasuke ga boleh gitu ke cewe, sasuke emangnya mau kemana? Bukannya harus keruang guru." Kata si psk dengan gaya sok seksinya.

"iya gue tau, tapi gue ada urusan dulu sebentar. Lo kayak parasit aja."

"ikh, sasuke kan kok ngomongnya kayak gitu. Ayo ke ruang guru." Kata Karin dengan manja dan sok seksi. OEKHH…

"huh, ya sudah. Tapi LEPASIN GUE."

"gag mau. Hehe…." Si Karin tetep keras kepala.

Ukh.

Sasuke akhirnya ke ruang guru. Karin memberikan tatapan sinis yang berarti kemenangan kepada sakura.

Setelah selesai menyerahkan data ke guru, Karin selalu mencegah sasuke untuk bertemu sakura. Sampai tiba waktu pulang. bahkan sasuke ke wc aja diikutin. Itachi udah kesel kesel ngeliatin tingkah si Karin ke adeknya tercinta itu. Tadinya dia mau ngasih tau sakura, tapi dia pikir lebih baik sasuke sendirilah yang ngasih tau.

Gimana nasib sakura ya? Yah, lihat saja chapter selanjutnya ampe chapter terakhir nanti :D.

BERSAMBUNG…

**REVIEW YA…**


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

**Hai cemua…..maap baru di update…banyak kerjaan nih saia…ngorok setiap hari itu pekerjaan saia…hahaha bercanda.**

**Di chappie ini banyak yang bakal patah hati, tapi na-chan engga, coz udah jadian…**

**Tapi tenang aja kok, saia gag bakal bikin fic dengan sad ending. Pastinya happy ending... diliat dari pairingnya juga udah ketauan…hehehe…**

**Check it out…**

CHAPTER 7

Sasuke makin risih sama Karin. Padahal ia baru dua hari kenal ama Karin, tapi orang yang bercita-cita jadi PSK itu udah jadi bayangan sasuke aja. Kemana-mana diikutin. Tapi ternyata ada juga tempat yang terbebas dari Karin, yaitu kediaman keluarga uchiha. Karin ga berani masuk ke situ, takut diliatin ama berjuta-juta pasang mata sharingan yang bernafsu ketika melihatnya. Karin itu udah menjadi buronan dengan imbalan 1 juta miliar yen untuk setiap bagian tubuhnya yang bisa ditangkap. Karena itulah sasuke aman kalo disitu.

--malam hari--

"gimana nih aniki? si bitch itu nempel terus, dia selalu mgegagalin rencana aku buat ngejelasin ke sakura. Mana hape aku di telen jaket. Terus dia ikut ikutan lagi kalo aku ke wc. Masa aku harus pakek popok? Derajat keluarga uchiha bias turuuuuuuun." Gerutu sasuke tiada henti.

"yah, aniki juga gag tau. Masa harus nyuruh si kisame buat ngambil keperawanan dia supaya dia kapok?" itachi memberi saran.

Dalam hati itachi : 'hiks hiks, no my kisame-kun.'

"jangan! jangan! Ntar aku difitnah nge-hamil-in dia, trus di suruh tanggung jawab deh. Kayak di pilm ayat-ayat cinta. Ogah ah. Embung." Kata sasuke menggeleng gelengkan kelapa yang baru diambil dari pohonnya. Eh menggeleng-gelengkan kepala karena ga mau nerima saran itachi.

Siiiiiiiiiingg…

Itachi langsung duduk dipojokan kamar sambil memainkan jari dilantai dengan dikelilingi aura hitamnya.

"hiks hiks…sasuke menolak saranku. Hiks…aku sedih…"

UGH…

"sudahlah aniki. Pikirkan saran yang lain. Jangan pundung." Sasuke sebal kalo liat anikinya kayak gitu.

"iya deh…hiks…hm, kalo pas istirahat, lo berubaha aja pake henge no jutsu. Berubah jadi siapa gitu." Itachi berkata dengan gaya conan si detective.

Seketika menjadi sangat terang karena ditambah lampu yang menyala di atas kepala itachi.

"ugh…aniki, silau tau. Matiin tuh lampu yang ada di atas kepala lo yang ga jelas sumber listriknya dari mana. Lo nyuri listrik?" Tanya sasuke sembari menutup matanya yang kesilauan.

"kagak. Gue kagak nyolong listrik. Iye gue matiin."

Itachi pun mematikan saklar lampu itu yang ada di idungnya. (??)

"oke. Saran lo yang tadi gue coba."

"yeah, otouto bae. Makasih. Hihihi…" kata itachi mulai menirukan gaya kuntilanak.

Itachi tiba-tiba meluk sasuke. Dan menggesek-gesekan pipinya ke pipi sasuke.

"hiiiieeeyyy, oekh…GET OFF. Jijay tau!" sasuke mendorong-dorong itachi supaya menjauh.

"huweee…cacuke ja'at. Huwee…." Itachi nangis guling guling.

"huh…nama gue sasuke bukan cacuke. OTOSAN! NIH ANIKI MELANGGAR UU KLAN UCHIHA NO.1 BAHWA SEMUA ANGGOTA KELUARGA UCHIHA HARUS STAY COOL DAN JAIM." Sasuke berteriak dan spontan itachi udah bergaya col karena ga mau di carekan ma bokapnya

"huh…sasuke ja'at banget" dengus itachi.

"bodo amat." Balas sasuke.

--

Di kediaman keluarga haruno, seorang remaja berambut pink sedang memandang foto seorang uchiha. Satu langkah pun ia tak mau melangkah dari kasurnya. Ia terus memandangi foto itu sejak pulang sekolah. Makan pun ia tidak mau. Kondisinya melemah seiring hatinya yang tergores-gores oleh kesedihan yang terus melanda.

Sementara itu….

Sang 'bitch', Karin, sedang berpesta ria memperingati kemenangannya untuk mencegah sasuke bertemu dengan sakura. Orang-orang yang diundangnya adalah para pria hidung belang seperti zebra, tidak berprikehewanan. Bersiul-siul ketika ada cewe bohai lewat. Idihh…menjijikan deh. Tadinya sasuke mau diundang juga, tapi Karin (oekh…) tidak mau tindakannya diketahui. Jadi niatnya itu dibatalkan.

--di tempat lain--

Gaara dan na-chan lagi sms-an (ehem ehem). Sifat gaara asli ama d isms beda loh.

**Na-chan : **hm, gaara-kun, kita mau ganggu shikamaru dan temari-san gimana caranya?

**Gaara : **hm, kita pake bonekanya si kankurou aja. Nakut2tin mereka pas lagi bokinan.

**Na-chan : **haha, ayo kita dandanin kayak kuntilanak

**Gaara : **iya, haha. Kita takut-takutin.

**Na-chan :**iya. Nanti bisa-bisa shikamaru ngompol dicelana. haha

**Gaara :**hahah. Betul. Kamu lucu juga ya. hahaha

**Na-chan :**** (**blushing**). **Ah. iya

**Gaara :** sip. Besok ayo kita lakukan. Semangat ya

**Na-chan : **iya.

--tampat lain lagi-- (jangan bosen ya )

nejiTen seperti biasa sedang chatting via hape. Tapi…

**Tenten : **um…hai neji

**Neji : ……**

**Tenten : **lagi ngapain?

**Neji : ……**

**Tenten : **kok titik titik melulu?

**Neji : **heheu…

**Tenten : **ikh, gaje.

**Neji : **hahags

**Tenten : **ah, gaje.

Siiing…beberapa menit setelah tidak adanya kehgidupan di dalam chatting

**Tenten : **neji kenapa? Marah?

**Neji : **ga ko.

**Tenten : **terus?

**Neji : **hm…tenten maaf yah.

**Tenten : **??

**Neji : **maaaaafff banget.

**Tenten : **kenapa?

**Neji :** neji terpaksa ngomong ini. Neji ga bisa sayang lagi ama tenten.

DEG…

'kenapa dia mengatakan hal ini?' batin tenten sangat terpukul.

**Tenten : **ke…kenapa?

**Neji : **neji tidak mau kalo akan menyakiti tenten lebih dari ini

**Tenten : **kenapa?

**Neji : **sudahlah lebih baik, lupakan saja aku. Kumohon ikhlaskanlah.

Setelah itu, neji pun langsung 'off '

' neji…' lirih tenten. Ia tak sanggup membendung tangisnya itu. Air mata mengalir hangat di kedua belah pipinya.

'tenten, maafkan aku, aku juga sekit mengatakan ini. Tapi aku ini orang yang dipercaya dalam menjalankan misi, karena itu, aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk bersamamu. Lebih baik kau cari saja orang lain.' Neji pun tak kalah sedihnya.

Sementara itu…

Angin dingin berhembus memasuki sebuah kamar yang jendelanya baru saja dibuka oleh pemiliknya. Perempuan itu mengeluarkan kepalanya dan menatap sebuah kamar yang ada dihadapannya sekarang. Ia pun akhirnya memanggil pemilik kamar itu

"SAI". Teriak perempuan itu.

Ia menanti jawaban, tapi tak kunjung datang juga.

"HEI, SAI KAU DENGAR?" perempuan itu mengulang panggilannya.

Sesaat setelah itu, jendela kamar di seberangnya itu terbuka. Terlihat seorang lelaki berwajah pucat dan cuek.

"hn. Ada apa ino?" Jawab cowo itu dingin.

"kok Cuma itu? Kan biasanya kamu ngeledek aku. Kamu ga enak badan?" Tanya ino.

"tidak." Jawab cowo itu singkat.

"kamu lagi apa?" ino mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"tidak ada."

"kok singkat amat jawabnya?"

"hn"

"kamu kenapa? Kok aneh?" Tanya ino sangat penasaran,

"aku ngantuk. Tidur duluan yah. Met malem." Jawab sai dingin, lebih dingin dari angin malam itu.

"ah, SAI TUNGGU." Ino kembali memanggil sai. Tapi sai telah menutup jendelamnya.

'kenapa dengan sai ? Apa sai marah?' pikir ino

Sementara itu…sai…

'maafkan aku ino, aku memang egois, untuk sementara aku akan menjauh darimu, aku ingin melihat reaksimu jika aku tinggalkan. Maaf jika menambah bebanmu. Aku memang egois.' Batin sai.

Akhirnya ino menutup jendelanya dan tidur tapi sebelumnya ia bertanya kenapa sai tiba tiba jadi aneh padanya.

'kenapa dengan sai? Kenapa aku punya perasaan tidak enak tentang itu? Sudahlah semoga besok akan kembali seperti semula.' Pikir ino, ia pun pergi menuju alam baka. Wadu maap maksud saya alam mimpi.

Tapi keinginan ino tidak menjadi kenyataan, esok paginya, ketika ia berangkat ke sekolah, ia bertemu dengan sai, tapi sai sama sekali tidak menyapanya. Bahkan ia tidak menatap wajahnya sama sekali. Ino ingin sekali menyapanya tetapi sai telah pergi jauh. Akhirnya mau tidak mau ia melangkah pergi ke sekolah yang berbeda arah dengan sai.

--

"PAGI SEMUAAAAA." Sapa ino kepada teman temannya.

Di sana ada naruto, hinata, sakura, dan tenten.

"pagi ino…eh tunggu tunggu." Kata sakura kepada ino.

"kenapa?" Tanya ino dan yang lain bengong.

"sudahlah jangan ditutupi kesedihanmu itu." Sakura membongkar penyamaran ino.

"kau tahu ya. Huh…" kata ino menghela napas.

"ternyata kau juga ya, ino?" Tanya tenten.

"ha? Tenten juga?" Tanya ino terkejut.

Tenten hanya bisa mengangguk.

"aku tak tahu neji bisa berkata itu. Kalo sasuke, tenang saja sakura-chan. Akan ku hajar dia ampe babak telur." Kata Naruto dengan gayak so kuatnya itu.

"yang bener babak belur. Dasar IQ jongkok." Kata ino.

"sudahlah naruto tidak usah. Ini bukan salahnya." Jawab sakura pasrah.

"tapi…" naruto berusaha membantah.

"sudahlah."

'ternyata naruto-kun masih menyayangi sakura-san. Apakah aku bisa menjadi kekasihnya. Tidak mungkin ya?' batin hinata yang sedang tersenyum pahit.

"hinata, kenapa kau jadi sedih juga?" naruto bingung melihat ekspresi hinata.

"ah…tidak kok naruto-kun." Jawab hinata.

'apa naruto-kun tidak akan pernah berpaling untuk melihatku ya?'

OLE OLEIHUUUUU TRENG TRENG DUT DUT

Bel sekolah konoha telah berbunyi. Saatnya memulai pelajaran pertama. Setidaknya belajar dapat menghilangkan pikiran dari masalah masalah percintaan itu.

10.00…

OLE OLEIHUUUUU TRENG TRENG DUT DUT

Bel berbunyi lagi yang bertanda saatnya istirahat. Sasuke udah berhasil nyumpet dari si Karin dan langsung pake henge no jutsu dan ngabur menuju kelas sakura. Tapi ternyata Karin tidak bisa di tipu, itu anak bisa tau si sasuke lagi dimana. Dia pake penciuman tajam ala kiba.

"kyaaa sasuke, kau gag bakal bisa kabur." Karin ngabret lari ke sasuke sambil mengendus endus dengan sok seksi.

'ukh, sialan, saran si aniki ga berhasil. Bukannya di komik, dia itu ngerasain chakra orang, kok di sini malah ngendus endus kaya anjing?' Tanya sasuke dalam benaknya.

"kyaaaa sasuke. Muaachh." Si bitch itu ngasih ciuman jauh.

Sasuke langsung kritis dan koma. Di gotong kerumah sakit jiwa. Tak sadarkan diri selama 1 tahun. (lebay, maksud gue satu jam dan di UKS bukan RSJ.)

Sementara itu…

Shikamaru dan temari sedang bermesraan di bawah pohon rindang di belakang sekolah. Mereka tidak sadar bahwa gaara dan na-chan sedang berada di atas pohon itu. Perlahan-lahan gaara memulai aksinya. Ia menciptakan hawa horror yang amat luar biasa. Ia mempraktekan pelajaran mengendalikan boneka yang diajarkan oleh kankurou. Na-chan memperhatikannya dan menciptakan suara-suara menakutkan.

"hihihihi…" (na-chan.) (AN: map yah. Hehe…)

"suara apa itu?" Tanya temari ketakutan.

Gaara ingin tetehnya menjauh dari shikamaru , ternyata malah mkin deket. Temari yang ketakutan akhirnya meluk tangan kanan shikamaru. Shikamaru mencoba menenangkannya.

"tenang aja, ada shika di sini. Lagi pula aku ga percaya hantu. Paling itu ade kamu." Jawab shikamaru.

' ugh, si rambut nanas pinter juge.' Batin gaara.

GUBRAAAK

Dahan ranting yang diinjak gaara patah. Akhirnya tindakannya tadi bener-bener diketahui temari. Gaara terluka di kaki (shukaku udah keluar dari tubuh gaara.), mana dia harus ngedengerin omelan temari yang panjang. Udah deh. Setangah waras jadinya.

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya temari kecapean dan pingsan. Akhirnya dibawa ke UKS ama shikamaru dengan mesra (??). (banyak amat yang ke UKS.)

Na-chan : gaara, kamu gapapa?

Gaara : hn

na-chan langsung ngambil obat dan mengobati luka gaara.

Gaara : hei, kamu lagi ngapain.

Na-chan : udah jelas ngobatin kamu.

Gaara blushing.

Gaara : hm. Makasih.

Na-chan tersenyum dan membalas ucapannya.

Gaara pun menyambut senyuman itu dengan senyumannya (cie cie).

OLE OLEIHUUUUU TRENG TRENG DUT DUT…bel sekolah bunyi lagi. Saatnya masuk kelas..

Di kelas X-4…

Kakashi belum dateng. Biasalah guru ter-ngaret, mendingin icha-icha dari pada murid-muridnya

Ino : eh eh, liat deh majalah ini.

Sakura : mana? Emangnya ada apa?

Ino : ada gossip tentang april love.

Sakura : apa itu ?

Ino : katanya kalo kita nembak orang di bulan april, bakal diterima.

Sakura : tapi itu tak cocok dengan kita. Kan sekarang udah bulan april.

Ino : iya ya. semuanya yang belum jadian pada lagi patah hati.

Sakura : udah udah. Mending kita buat geng patah hati.

Ino : yeh. Males ah.

Skura : hahaha….

BERSAMBUNG…

**Wah wah udah chappie 7 lagi….masih setia baca chapter 8 ??**

**maaf banget kalo menurut kalian ga terlalu seru...**

**maafkan akuuuuuuuuuuu...  
-jedot-jedotin kepala ke balon-**

**Reviewww…**


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8…

**Gomen…minna-sama…lama update gara-gara banyak tugas…**

**M****aaf juga kalo saia tidak konsisten dalam menetapkan judul soalnya judulnya masih tidak terasa akan ceritanya…**

**Maaf bagi yang menginginkan para pairing segera jadian, tapi saia sedang membuat prosesnya dengan alur patah hati dulu. Jadi jangan sedih duluan ya. Liat aja nanti…hehe…**

**Maaf bagi yang belum di review oleh saia…**

**Maaf juga kalo fic saia tambah ancur…kali ini chapternya jadi korban pelepasan stress saia setelah mengerjakan 20 soal yang sangaaaat memuakan…aaaarrrrggghhh…**

**-**** jedot-jedotin ke kue bolu yang di kasih na-chan pengganti balon -**

**Haha…belepotan…**

**Summary : GANTI JUDUL dari WHEN WE ARE TEENAGE. Mos SMAN 1 Konoha. Choki2 diganti jadi kecap?? MOS sebagai awal Takdir cinta yang tidak luput dari kesedihan dan bahagia. CHAPTER 8 HAS UPDATED!! AKATSUKI BANTUIN DEIDARA BUAT?? I suck at summary  
**

**ATTENTION : fic ini 25 persen asli dan 75 persen editan saia, jadi jangan terlalu di anggep yah. Kejadiaan nyatanya bener-bener saya ubah…**

**find out n enjoy please …**

CHAPTER 8….

Tok …Tok …

" silahkan masuk!"

" ah, permisi kakashi-sensei. Ini ada surat izin dari guru piket untuk murid-murid yang ikut olimpiade dari X-4." Kata seorang anak sembari memberikan secarik kertas kepada kakashi yang tadinya sedang mengajar di kelas X-4.

" hm…Sakura! Gaara! kalian disuruh kumpul di aula untuk diberikan penjelasan mengenai olimpiade nanti. Sekarang juga kalian ditunggu. Saya berikan izin."

" Terima kasih kakashi-sensei." Jawab gaara dan sakura berbarengan.

Setelah itu mereka berdua pergi menuju aula.

' _huh…kalo ga aku izin-in, tsunade-sama akan marah pada ku, lalu melapor ke suaminya, jiraiya-sama. Nanti aku ga dapet icha-icha paradise gratisan lagi. Harus bayar pake poto zebra bugil. Kan susah nyarinya. Mana ada zebra warnanya gag belang-belang. Fiuh…cape deh…_' gumam kakashi sambil menghela napas.

--

" baiklah. Neji silahkan pergi, kau sudah ditunggu di aula."

" Terima kasih anko-sensei."

Neji pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju aula. Tapi sebelumnya, ia harus melewati perpustakaan dulu. Tak jauh dari tempat itu terdengar…

" haduh. Jadi pengurus kelas merepotkan. Sepertinya aku udah ketularan shikamaru nih. Malas aku." Kata seorang bocah berambut kuning yang terlihat samar-samar karena tidak menggunakan byakugan.

' _hm…naruto ya_?' gumam neji.

" naruto-kun bertahanlah, kita Cuma perlu mencari data di perpustakaan saja. Lagi pula tidak jauh ini dari kelas. Bertahanlah naruto-kun." Gadis bermata lavender itu mencoba menghiburnya.

' _hinata ya?' _neji kembali bergumam.

Tidak lama kemudian, neji menghentikan langkah kakinya sesaat begitu melihat seorang gadis berambut coklat dan gaya rambut yang seperti panda itu.

' _akh…Tenten_?!' neji terkaget melihatnya. Bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan.

" dasar, kau itu kalau malas, balik ke kelas sana.!" Usir tenmten.

" yeh, enak aja. Aku malas kalau di kelas." Jawab naruto.

" akh-". Tenten tersentak kaget.

' _orang itu…orang itu…._ _Neji._ _kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan neji. Aku harus bagaimana?_' tenten sangat kebingungan.

Langkah demi langkah tenten dan neji mulai saling mendekat. Tak ada satu kata pun yang terlintas keluar dari mulut mereka. Hinata dan naruto menatap mereka dengan pandangan kasihan dan bingung.

" neji nii…san." Sapa hinata terbata-bata.

"ah…hinata. Halo naruto." Sapa neji balik dengan wajah yang dibuat-buat.

"ah iya." Naruto membalas.

' _maaf tenten._' Gumam neji sambil menutup matanya.

Setelah itu pun neji kembali menuju aula.

Hinata dan naruto kembali melihat tenten yang sedang diam seribu gerak (??) dengan pandangan kasihan dan sedih.

" tenten-san, kau baik-baik saja?" hinata sangat mencemaskan tenten.

" hn. Tak apa.".

Tenten kembali berjalan menuju perpustakaan.

--

"silahkan, semua peserta duduk dengan tenang di kursi yang telah di sediakan. Seperti yang kalian tahu, sekarang kit akan membahas persiapan untuk olimpiade shinobi nanti. Olimpiade itu jua memiliki beberapa cabang yaitu…bla…bla…bla…" minato mulai membuka pembicaraan dan diikuti oleh beberapa penjelasan oleh kushina.

Beberapa murid sudah mulai berdiskusi. Rebut mulai menyebar dimana-mana. Tapi bukan meributkan tentang persiapan olimpiade, melainkan meributkan wajah aneh yang nongol di balik jendela.

"hehehe…" wajah menyeramkan itu mulai ketawa-ketiwi gag jelas.

Hiiieeeyy… murid-murid pun ketakutan tiga perempat mati.

Kushina pun menyadarinya lalu membuka jendela itu dan kemudian terlihatlah wajah seorang bocah yang memelas. Naruto ?

"mamaaaah…minta duit buat jajan. Hehehe….." naruto memasang puppy eyes.

--xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx--

"hinata di mana naruto?" Tanya tenten.

"katanya ada urusan sebentar. Tadi dia lari terbirit-birit." Jawab hinata.

"huh…dasar tuh anak."

--xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx--

" minta duit dong maaaah. Yah? Yah? Yah?" naruto memelas.

"haduh, naru-chan malu-malu-in mamah aja. Nih uangnya. Cepet balik ke kelas." Jawab kushina sambil memberikan beberapa uang kertas.

"ok deh mami." Balas naruto dengan wajah berkilau-kilau.

"huh…Dobe."

'_hah? Dobe? Kata-kata itu kan yang suka dipakai……jangan-jangan…_'

sakura mulai mencari sosok manusia itu. Ternyata benar. Sasuke sedang duduk di pojok dan kini sedang melihat sakura. Spontan sakura memalingkan wajahnya. Ia pun mulai salah tingkah, ia mengajak gaara yang ada di sebelahnya untuk mengobrol. Tetapi gaara hanya terlihat bingung karena ucapan ucapan sakura yang tidak jelas.

(Author note : Karin di anggap mengganggu, jadi sedang dipasangi segel oleh anak-anak AKATSUKI.)

Sasuke tadinya berniat menjelaskan tentang peristiwa-peristiwa yang telah terjadi, tapi menurutnya tidak mungkin untuk menjelaskannya di depan umum seperti itu. Ia terus memperhatikan sakura. Kini timbul perasaan jealous di hatinya.

' _kenapa sakura seakrab itu dengan gaara? Kenapa aku tak bisa? Kenapa?_' gumam sasuke yang mulai rada stress.

Beberapa menit kemudian, semua siswa diperbolehkan kembali ke kelas masing-masing. Gaara dan Sakura sedang berjalan menuju kelas sambil sekali-kali berbincang. Dibelakang mereka ada sasuke yang sedang memandangi keduanya dengan aura kuning..(author ngaco. Hitam maksudnya.). Tak jauh dari situ ada ino yang sedang berlari-lari menghampiri sakura.

" ah, sakura, ternyata kita ketemu di sini, anterin aku ke wc yah. Yah, please…" mata ino berkaca-kaca.

" huh…baiklah."

" yeah, ayo cepat."

Ino langsung menyeret sakura tanpa berperike-siluman-an. Sehingga sakura hampir tidak bisa respon apa-apa ketika melewati sasuke.

Setelah yakin tidak ada orang disekitar situ, sasuke langsung mengajak gaara ke atap. Ntah apa yang akan ia katakan.

--

Sakura dan ino sedang berjalan menuju wc yang berada di dekat kantin yang biasa jadi tempat nokrong anak akatsuki.

" hadu, si Karin daritadi meronta-ronta terus, un. Padahal Cuma di segel kayak gitu, un. Cape, un. Jadi laper nih, un. Makan yuk, un." Baru saja deidara hendak berdiri, tapi dengan sangat tiba-tiba, gerakannya terhenti melihat sesosok mahluk yang diaggapnya bagaikan malaikat. Padahal Cuma mirip warna dan bentuk rambut doank.

"wew. Duh, itu cewek cantik ya, un?" Tanya deidara pada sasori.

"hah? Mana? Bukannya cma mirip warna ma bentuk rambut doank? Tapi tak apalah daripada gue dikira homo-an ama lo. Tembak aja kalo suka."

" PDKT dulu atuh, un."

"OI…ALL OF AKATSUKI MEMBERS, ATTENTION PLEASE…bantuin deidara nyok, buat pe-de-ka-te." Sasori teriak dengan toanya ampe kepalanya copot.

" ha?! ama sapa? Cowoknya yang manah?" Tanya tobi dengan innocent.

" wew. Enak aja, un. Gue sukanya ama cewek, un. Gag cowok, un!" jawab deidara ngambek.

" yang ntuh tuh. Warna ma bentuk rambut yang sama dengan si deidara." Tunjuk sasori.

"iyah,kan setiap orang yang mirip sama gue pastinya cantik. un." Sahut deidara

" oh, itu mah tmen gebetan si otouto, namanya kalo gag salah yamanaka ino." Kata itachi sok tahu.

" eh, kakuzu, siapin duit buat beli barang yang diperlukan." Perintah pein.

" cewe sukanya apa sih?" Tanya pein kembali pada yayank-nya konan.

" hm, kayaknya bulu mata. Eh bunga juga bisa." Jawabnya.

" mending bunga aja deh. Kakuzu siapin duit buat beli bunga."

" ogah ah. Ngapain buang-buang duit buat kayak gituan." Jawab kakuzu.

"KAKUZUUUUUUUU…" teriak smua anggota akatsuki minus kakuzu.

" hiiieeeyyy…i…iye." Kakuzu dah ketakutan.

--

" SAKURA! INO! Kalian liat gaara ga?" Tanya seorang gadis yang pasti na-chan.

" ah, tadi gaara lagi mau ke kelas tuh. Coba cek aja." Jawab sakura.

" ah. Gitu yah? Ok deh. Makasih sakura."

" ya."

Na-chan pun segera mencari gaara.

" enak yah jadi na-chan." Komentar ino.

" hm, sepertinya ia."

Ino :" huh…kalo aku patah hati melulu."

Sakura : "aku juga. Tapi aku sudah agak bisa membiasakan diri."

Ino : "gitu yah? Kalo aku…sudah beberapa hari aku lihat sai pulang dengan cewek lain dan mereka kayaknya seneng banget. Trus disela pembicaraan mereka, aku tak sengaja mendengar kalau mereka menyebut nama ku 3 kali. Eh, satu kali aja, emangnya gue hantu. April love itu ternyata Cuma bohong"

Sakura : "masih percaya?…sudahlah, kita coba untuk bersabar di waktu ini."

Ino : " iya deh."

--

Na-chan telah mencari gaara dimana-mana, tapi tidak ketemu. Tiba-tiba na-chan mendengar suara gaara dari atap sekolah. Dengan cepat ia pun mendatanginya.

"HEH…APA-APAAN LO NARIK BAJU GUE.?!" Bentak gaara.

" LO, JANGAN COBA-COBA MENDEKATI SAKURA GUE." Balas sasuke.

' _mendekati sakura?_' gumam na-chan yang telah ada di belakang mereka tanpa disadari.

" hah? Sakura? BUAT APA?" Tanya gaara balik.

" GUE TAU LO SUKA AMA SAKURA. JANGAN BOONG DEH."

" GUE GA PUNYA PERASAAN AMA DIA . LAGIPULA GUE DAH PUNYA CEWE." Gaara ngotot.

" HALAH, JANGAN BOONG."

" GUE GA BOONG!!"

"KAU INI…" sasuke pun mengepalkan tangan kanannya dan melepaskannya menuju muka gaara tapi…

"HENTIKAAAAAN."

………………………

" na-chan…kau kok bisa ada di sini?" Tanya gaara yang beru menyadari kehadiran na-chan karena teriakaanya.

" kamu siapa?" Tanya sasuke.

" namaku na-chan. Ceweknya gaara. Kumohon jangan pukul gaara, dia gak salah apa-apa."

" cewek gaara?"

Na-chan mengangguk.

Sasuke yang merasa bersalah, kemudian melepaskan tarikannya dari baju gaara. Kemudiaan dengan kejantanannya (emangnya ayam?) dia mengulurkan tangannya.

" maaf. Gue telah berperasangka buruk."

" hm……..ok gue maaf-in. tapi lebih baik kau cari informasi yang tepat dulu."

Na-chan membantu gaara untuk merdiri dan berjalan menuju kelas. Tapi sebelum pergi gaara membisikan sesuatu kepada sasuke.

" kalau kau suka dia, berusahalah, sepertinya dia juga menyayangimu. Sudah ya."

Kata-kata itu terus melekat di otak sasuke karena di beri lem. Dia terus memikirkannya.

" kyaaa SASUKE.."

GREP…

ukh si jablai dateng langsung meluk sasuke. Setelah itu pula datanglah pria dengan kerutan wajah yang seksi dengan tisu yang menutupi sebelah lubang hidungnya.

" aniki kenapa? Kok idungnya disumpel peke tisu segala?" Tanya sasuke.

" itu tuh, dia berhasil melepas segelnya dengan mebuat semua anggota akatsuki minus konan ber-nosebleed – ria dengan action-nya itu. Konan sekarang lagi cabutin bulu mata si Pein supaya bangun dari pingsannya itu.

' _ni cewek berbahaya banget. Gue bener-bener harus jauh dari dia._' Pikir sasuke.

-- ISTIRAHAT --

Seluruh murid X-4 minus ino sedang berada di luar kelas. Menikmati waktu bebas guru. Tetapi ino terus memikirkan masalahnya yang tak kunjung berakhir. Ia terus melamun di kelas.

" Permisi, boleh minjem sapu, un?"

(deidara n yang lain udah sembuh dari nosebleed. Minjem sapu takti pdkt deidara. )

" ah , iya. Deidara-senpai." Ino terbangun dari lamunannya.

" kau sendirin, un? Lagi bengong ya, un? Ada apa, un? Ada masalah, un? "

' _banyak amat nanya nya._' Gumam ino.

" ah tak apa-apa." Jawab ino.

Deidara mulai melancarkan aksinya. Pedekate ke ino. Nanya no. hape-lah, alamat rumah-lah, tipe cowok-lah. Anggota yang lain ngintip aja dari seberang jendela.

Baru beberapa menit aja, deidara udah to the point… DI LANGSUNG NEMBAK INO TERNYATA SAUDARA-SAUDARA DENGAN BUNGA YANG DI BELINYA DI EMPERAN PASAR DEKET SEKOLAH.

" ah, maaf deidara-senpai, aku tidak bisa menerimanya."

Wuissshh……

Deidara terbujur kaku, bagai diterbangkan angin yang lewat tadi. Bagai tidak menjejakkan kaki di lantai.

' _hiks hiks aku di tolak. Ternyata aku ditakdirkan hanya untuk tuan sasori seorang._' Inner patah hati deidara.

Sasori yang udah lama dengan deidara jadi bisa baca pikirannya itu, langsung bunuh diri dari lantai 3 itu. Untung boneka, jadi tinggal dipasangin lagi.

Itachi dan tobi langsung pingsan dengan sekujur tubuh bagaikan kerasukan.

Pein pingsan tapi sebelumnya menjauh dari konan dulu.

anggota yang lain terbang ke angkasa.

--pulang sekolah --

Naruto dan hinat sempat berbincang-bincang dahulu.

Naruto : wah, hinata, ternyata sakura sudah mulai bisa tersenyum tulus lagi y. dia memang orang yang tegar.

Hinata : iya. ( lesu )

' _naruto-kun takkan pernah memandangku ya?_' gumam hinata.

Naruto : hinata kau kenapa?

Hinata : ah, tidak apa. Aku pulang duluan yah naruto-kun.

Naruto : iya. Hati-hati ya hinata.

BERSAMBUNG…

**Shikatema bakal muncul lagi ketika ada kejutan buat gaana di chapter depan atau depannya lagi …**

**Tapi ga bakal terlalu kejut pokoknya…**

**Revieeew….**

**Revieeew….**

**Revieeew….**

**Revieeew….**

**Revieeew….**

**Revieeew….**

**Dasar maniak review …**


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Maaf nyok baru nge update. banyak tugas, bikin 3 laporan seminggu.

Oh ya… buat gaana kayaknya masih belum waktunya, walau udah ada sedikit.

**Warning : **Chapter ini adalah cerita gajebo…siapkan tetes mata agar mata para readers tidak iritasi.

MAKASIH BANYAK YANG UDAH REPIU...

DOMO ARIGATOU

DANKE

THANK YOU DLL..

CHAPTER 9

"huwaaah…sedapnya…kenyang juga, hehehe…seminggu belajar akhirnya sekarang hari minggu juga. Waktunya istirahat makan ramen. Nyehehehe…tambah lagi ya."

Tak salah lagi, ini dia pelanggan setia ichiraku ramen, rambutnya kuning. Matanya biru. Naruuu…

' _banyak sekali ramen yang bisa ditampung perutnya. Udah 59 mangkok ramen dihabiskannya.masih mau nambah lagi. Edun_' begitulah gumam ayame.

Setelah kenyang melahap ramen yang segitu banyaknya. Entah berat badannya bertambah berapa ton. Yang pasti sebuah senyuman lebar terpampang di wajahnya. Senyuman yang memiliki arti …

' _yes…rekor makan ramen terbanyak. Kapan-kapan akan kutingkatkan lagi. Bwahaha_'

Ya. Itulah tujuan hidup dari seorang naruto selain menjadi kepala sekolah ( Hokage ). Sandaime bentar lagi bakal pensiun dan jabatanya akan digantikan oleh namikaze minato.

" sekarang kemana ya? Hm…jalan jalan ke tengah kota yang rame ah. Yosh…ayo jalan. Aku siap…aku siap…aku siaaaap." Naruto berteriak-teriak kegirangan di jalanan.

BRUGH…

"auww…sakiiiit." Gerutu naruto sambil meringis kesakitan.

" apes banget sih gue. Kenapa bisa kejedot tiang listrik. Aduh…sakit banget."

Naruto mencoba bangun dari posisi jatuhnya itu. Ia mengucek-ngucek matanya seakan akan tak percaya apa yang kini sedang ia lihat. Sesosok wanita berambut merah berkacamata.

' _bu…bukannya i…itu kan cewek yang suka deket-deket ama si teme. Gila booo…demi kebo semtis - semi autis - banyak kudis dan ga bisa pipis apa lu? tuh cewe kok bisa-bisanya berpenampilan kayak gitu. Salah tempat lagi. Wong uedan. Kok si teme bisa deket-deket ama dia? ' _gumam naruto cengo tak percaya.

**Author : ****Mau tau kayak gimana penampilan tuh cewek ?? bagi yang pernah baca buku '100 tokoh Jakarta', penampilannya seperti tokoh 'PSK remang-remang'. Bagi yang belom baca, ini dia pempilannyaaa…**

**Memakai pakaian lengan terbuka (kurang bahan buat bikin baju)**

**Memakai rok mini**

**Di lengan terdapat tanda suntikan cacar**

**Bulu ketiak yang tidak terurus (ga pernah disisirin kali. Hehe…)**

**Paha yang besar (kebanyakan makan ) tapi masih menggoda.**

**Dll dapat kalian bayangkan sendiri. XD**

" sumpeh lu ? masa cewe psk remang-remang ini bisa deket-deket ama si teme, sasuke. Bisa sekolah di sekolah kayak gue yang pinter gini ( hah ? ). Ya oloh, gue harus nyuruh sasuke supaya 'nyebut' sekalian gue selidikin juga ni cewe. Sip, ayo jadi detektif. Aku siap…aku siap…" kata naruto yang berevolusi dari perkembangan gabungan antara hidan dan spongebob.

Dengan sangat hati-hati naruto menjadi stalker. Terus mengawasi cewe itu. Melakukan henge no jutsu, berubah menjadi tiang listrik yang cacat, memiliki tangan dan kaki, tapi tak ada satu orang pun yang curiga.

Cewek itu pun bertemu dengan seorang pria tajir. Tajir uang dan tajir kalori. Kemudian pria itu membawanya dengan menggunakan mobil yang super mewah. Naruto tidak pantang menyerah, ia terus berlari dengan kecang membelah angin sambil berharap bahwa perutnya yang besar setelah makan 60 ramen akan menjadi langsing kembali. Tanpa sadar naruto melewati ino yang juga sedang berjalan jalan di samping pintu masuk di sebuah taman.

' naruto? Kenapa dia buru-buru banget? Kebelet buang air ya?' gumam ino.

Setelah melihat sosok naruto yang semakin menjauh, ino pun kembali memalingkan wajahnya. Matanya membelalak ketika ia sadar kalau ia sedang berada di taman kenangannya. Taman bermain dia dengan sai ketika kecil. Ia kembali mengingat kenangan itu dalam pikirannya. Ia tersenyum ketika melihat keceriaan dia dan sai ketika sedang bermain waktu kecil. Senyuman yang dirindukan dari wajah seorang sai, kini ia dapatkan dari kenangan itu.

' kalau aku tak bisa memandang senyummu sekarang ini, Apakah ku boleh melihatnya dari kenangan saat kita berdua bermain di sini ?' pikirannya berbicara kepada sai yang seolah-olah ada di sampingnya.

Ino melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam taman itu, sambil berusaha memutar kembali kaset kenangan dalam pikirannya. Tetesan air mata berlinang membasahi pipinya tetapi bibirnya menjaga agar masih ada sebuah senyum yang terpampang diwajahnya kini.

--

Naruto masih berlari mengejar mobil itu padahal keringat sudah membanjirinya. Akhirnya sampailah dia di sebuah tempat tujuan mobil itu.

' _hotel_ ?' gumamnya penasaran sambil bersembunyi di balik sebuah pohon yang rindang di dekat hotel itu.

Tiba-tiba…

" yo, naruto."

"HUWAAA…CIAATTT…HYAAATTT…" naruto yang kaget pun mengeluarkan jurusnya.

" EITS EITS…OI NARUTOOO SADAAAR!!" teriak seseorang yang menyapanya tadi sambil menghindar dari serangan naruto.

" oh…hahaha…ternyata kakashi-sensei. Hehehe maap." Jawab naruto sambil cengar-cengir tanpa merasa bersalah.

" habis nonton film kungfu ya?" Tanya kakashi

" hehehe…ketauan. Eh ? cewe yang sebelah sensei siapa ?" Tanya naruto sambil berbisik.

" oh, perkenalkan ini adalah ghee. Sabaku no ghee. Dia ini memiliki hubungan darah dengan keluarga gaara sekaligus dia ini calon istriku. Hehe…" Jawab kakashi.

"UAAPAA ?"

Kak ghee hanya tersenyum.

' kok ada yang mau jadi istri kakashi sensei ya?' naruto berbicara sambil membelakangi kakashi.

" apa kau bilang ?" Tanya kakashi

" hahaha…betsuni. Bukan apa-apa kok."

"ayo cepat kakashi-koi." Kata ka ghee.

"ah iya. Sudah dulu ya naruto. Kami mau ke hotel." Jawab kakashi.

'_ha? Hotel? Emang mau ngapain ?_' gumam naruto bingung.

( a/n : jangan mikir ngeres yah. itu hotel punya kak ghee, jadi mau di cek dulu. Kalo mau pikir ngeres, minta ijin dulu ke ka ghee.)

--

Sasuke dan itachi sedang berjalan-jalan di keramaian kota.

"hei…itachi." Panggil seseorang

"oh…hoi kawan-kawan. Pada lagi ngapain?"

" tuh liat aja lagi ngipasin dua pemuda ini." Jawab pein. Sambil menunjuk kepada deidara dan sasori.

Deidara sedang mojok, bersedih.

"hiks, kok gue ga pernah punya pacar, un. Hiks…kedua tangan gue aja saling pacaran, un. Hiks" ucap deidara.

Yang lain swt. Kalo Sasori, dengan tidak sadar sedang memukul kepalnya sendiri dengan sebelah tangannya yang diputusin.

"emang kenapa sih ama mereka berdua ?"

"mau tau? Bayar dulu dong." Tawar kakuzu.

BLETAK

" ni, si deidara yang stress gara-gara ditolak cewek yang kemaren. Kalo sasori, dia itu kita suruh buat ngehibur si deidara, tapi dia masih shock sama perkataan deidara yang 'itu'. Dia ikutan stress." Jawab konan yang tumben hanya mukul si kakuzu tanpa cabutin bulu matanya.

" yaudah gue bantuin ngipasin. Gue beli kipas angin dulu. Sasuke kalo mau jalan-jalan duluan aja." Kata itachi.

"hn" jawab sasuke.

"tobi mau ikut… Mau ikut , itachi senpai." Kata tobi.

" tobi pingin sekalian beli topeng baru nih. Pingin yang wajahnya penguin."

" mending topeng wajah cewe aja, trus lo pacaran sana sama si deidara." Kata zetsu.

" nyebut zetsu, nyebut! Berpakaian yang tidak sesuai jenis kelamin itu dilarang. " jawab hidan.

" iya. Lagipula tobi ga mau pacaran ama dei-senpai." Giliran tobi menjawab.

" hiks, beneran ga ada yang mau ama gue, walo yaoi pun, un. Hiks" deidara makin memojok.

" kalo gag mau. Udah tunggu di sini aja." Perintah pein. Tobi hanya manyun tak terlihat dari balik topeng.

' _fiuh, osis akatsuki memang aneh. Pergi ah_' gumam sasuke. Sasuke pun pergi melihat-lihat toko-toko musik di sekitar situ.

Itachi udah jalan bulak-balik pasar untuk mencari kipas angin, tapi yang ditemukannya hanyalah kipas dari kertas biasa.

' ah, kalo kipas biasa gag bakal ada efeknya. Mending beli kipas angin atau ac aja sekalian' gumam itachi.

Itachi yang sedang mencari kipas pun tanpa di sengaja bertemu dengan sakura.

"ah. siang, itachi-senpai." Sapa sakura dan kemudian melanjutkan berjalannya.

Itachi hanya kaget. Dia buru-buru mencari sasuke hendak memberi tahukan. Tapi ketika akan menyebrang, ia melihat seorang nenek-nenek tua. Dengan kebaikan hati seorang uchiha (hah ?) akhirnya itachi pun membantu nenek tersebut untuk menyebrang. Ketika ia hendak melanjutkan perjalanan, nenek tersebut menahan tangannya.

" mau kemana kau? Sudah tua jangan berkeliaran. Ayo kuantar kau." Kata nenek tersebut.

" he? Tua? Saya masih muda, nek. Lagipula mau kemana?" jawab itachi meronta.

" sudahlah jangan bohong. Nenek tau kok. Lagipula kau sudah punya keriput di wajah. Ayo akan ku antarkan ke panti jompo. Uhuk…uhuk…"

"APAAA?? AKU MASIH MUDAAAA. AKU GAK MAU KESANAAAAAAA. TOLOOOOOOOONG."

Itachi pun diseret menjauh oleh nenek itu. (kalah ni ye. Hehe…)

--

Hari minggu yang indah bagi sepasang kekasih yang sedang kencan. Sepasang kekasih yang masing-masing memiliki kunciran rambut itu berjalan sambil bergandengan mesra ke suatu pertokoan.

" shika-kun, ayo ke sini. Banyak baju-baju bagus nih. Ayo ayo." Kata temari dengan lincahnya.

" huh…iya iya."

' bias-bisanya aku melakukan hal mendokuse kayak gini. Tapi buat temari ga apalah' gumam shika.

" cih, si rambut nanas itu tahan juga berhadepan dengan sifat teteh gue yang seneng belanja." Kata gaara dengan suara pelan karena lagi ngintai bareng ama na-chan.

Shika dan temari pun mengelilingi pusat pembelanjaan yang sangat luas itu. Pergi makan, belanja baju, nonton film bioskop. Begitupun dengan gaara dan na-chan secara mereka berdua lagi ngintai.

" kok, kita jadi ikut-ikutan mereka kayak gini ya?" Tanya gaara pada na-chan.

" haha. Tak apalah. Toh kita juga masih bisa ngintai mereka." Jawab na-chan.

' _emang ini yang kuinginkan. Berkencan dengan gaara. Hehe_ ' gumamnya.

" iya ya. Ya sudahlah. Kau mau makan apa? Biar kupesankan." Kata gaara sambil tersenyum.

" apa saja. Asalkan sama denganmu."

" baiklah.". gaara pun menuju ke tempat pemesanan.

Setelah shika dan temari makan di KFC (konoha fried chiken) mereka pun melanjutkan ke tempat lain tanpa menyadari adanya gaara dan na-chan karena hari ini mereka merasa dunia milik berdua. Setelah beberapa meter, mereka merasa terganggu dengan pemandangan yang menurut mereka aneh. Pemandangan para anggota akatsuki yang lagi ngipasin dua mahluk stress.

" em…kalian lagi apa?" shikamaru mencoba bertanya.

" ni, lagi ngipasin mereka yang stress. Si itachi lama banget beli kipasnya." Jawab konan.

" kalo soal kipas serahkan saja padaku." Kata temari.

" eh ?"

Temari pun, mengayunkan kipas bin gedenya itu. Dan WUSSSSSHHH…Dua mahluk stress itu sudah menghilang dari pandangan.

" nah beres kan? Ayo kita lanjutkan shika-kun." Kata temari sambil menarik tangan shikamaru.

Yang lain hanya tercengang melihat sasori dan deidara yang sedang terbang entah kemana.

' _temari nii-san menakutkani_' pikir gaara dan na-chan.

Naruto merebahkan dirinya. Ditatapnya pemandangan sunset yang indah dari pinggir danau itu.

" eh, naruto-kun , sedang apa disini?" sebuah suaru lembut menghampirinya.

" eh, hinata. Sedang melihat sunset. Ayo sini." Ajak naruto.

Hinata pun menghampirinya dengan wajah memerah.

" waaahh…indahnya." Hinata terpesona.

" indahkan? Aku senang sekali kesini." Kata naruto.

" iya." Hinata mengangguk dan merebahkan dirinya ke tanah seperti naruto.

' _walaupun, tidak bisa menjadi yang terpenting, seperti ini saja sepertinya sudah cukup menggembirakan. Arigatou naru…to...ku…n_' gumam hinata sambil menutup matanya.

Mereka menyaksikan sunset berdua dalam diam. Terus memandangi matahari yang semakin menghilang itu. Sampai akhirnya menghilang seluruhna. Terdengarlah bunyi jangkrik di malam hari.

" em…hei hinata, sudah malam pulang yuk." Ajak naruto.

……

" hinata?" naruto pun menengok ke arah hinata.

" haha ternyata sudah tidur. Ya sudahlan biar aku yang mengantarmu."

Naruto pun menggendong hinata yang tertidur itu. Diantarkannya badan mungil itu pulang pulang kerumah dan disambut muka amarahnya hiashi.

Keesokan paginya… di sekolah…

" TEMEEEE!!"

Sasuke pun menoleh, dilihatnya naruto sedang berlari lari ke arahnya.

" huh. Dobe."

" TEMEEE! KOK KAMU BISA-BISANYA DEKET SAMA SI CEWEK P- HUWAAA"

Naruto berteriak-teriak sambil berlari tapi karena lantai baru di pel akhirnya terpeleset dan menarik baju sasuke.

"HEH! JANGAN TARIK-TARIK BAJU GUE! NTAR RUSAK!" protes sasuke.

" maap. Maap. Ayo ulangi adegan yang tadi!" kata naruto sambil berjalan mundur beberapa langkah.

" heh?" sasuke bingung.

" siap ya? 1…2…3 "

Naruto pun kembali berlari menghampiri sasuke.

" TEMEEE! KOK KAMU BISA-BISANYA DEKET SAMA SI CEW- HUWAAA"

Naruto kembali terpeleset, tapi kini yang ditariknya adalah celana sasuke. Spontan sasuke teriak.

" DOBEEE!! JANGAN TARIK CELANA GUE NTAR MEROSOOOT!!" sasuke udah ngomel ngomel sambil menarik celananya yang udah turun beberapa cm. untung ga ada orang lagi disana. Udah masuk kelas.

" huh, ni lante licin amat. Keringin dulu napa." Kini naruto yang mengomel pada lantai dan menarik baju sasuke untuk di jadikan lap.

" HEH, DOBE, ENAK AJA BAJU GUE MAU DIJADIIN ELAP. BAJU LO AJA SANA!"

" cocokan baju lo, teme!" naruto cemberut.

" oh ya, gila lo bisa deket deket cewe ganjen. Parah sumpah." Kata naruto.

" maksud lo, Karin?" Tanya sasuke.

" gue ga tau namanya. Pokoknya parah lo, teme. Apa lo gag tau kalo dia itu-"

"KYAA…SASUKEEE."

GREEPP

' _mulai lagi. Huh…cape…_' sasuke manangis dalam hati.

'_cewe yang kemaren. Gue harus bilang yang sebenernya ke si teme_' batin naruto.

" heh! cewe ganjen, gue tau kalo lo itu-"

" gue cantik kan. Hohoho…makasih" lanjut Karin sok seksi.

" ayo, sasuke cepet ke kelas." Kata Karin sambil menarik sasuke.

' _kalo gue jadi hokage, bakal gue usir dia_' pikir naruto.

--

Istirahat …

" baiklah tolong dengarkan kalian semua. Saya kumpulkan kalian selaku ketua kelas X. saya akan memberikan amanah pada kalian. Kalian sudah tahukan bahwa ada seseorang teman kalian yang kini sedang terkena penyakit. Katanya sih sakit tipes dan DBD ringan. Maka, saya tugaskan agar kalian menjenguknya. Sekarang sepulang sekolah kalian pergi ke sana juga. Nama siswa itu…em…coba kulihat dulu…oh ya namanya tenten dari kelas X-5." Kata iruka-sensei.

'_tenten sedang sakit?_' gumam neji.

" baiklah sekian. Silahkan kembali ke kelas masing-masing dan ingat, sepulang sekolah kalian menjenguknya."

" baik. Mengerti sensei." Jawab murid-murid itu serentak.

--

" hei, sakura. Naruto, hinata, katanya tenten sedang sakit. Sebagai teman yang baik bagaimana kalau kita menjenguknya?" kata ino tak sabaran.

" ya, ayo…" jawab yang lain serentak.

--

Di rumah tenten…

" hai tenten, gimana kabarmu?" Tanya sakura

" yah, sudah baikan." Jawab tenten.

" cepet sembuh ya." Kata naruto dan hinata.

" iya, ntar kan bisa main lagi. Bulan juni kita ulangan umum kan? Makanya, mumpung masih bulan april, mending kita maen. Hehe…" lanjut ino.

" iya."

"TENTEN! TEMAN MU YANG LAIN DATANG MENJENGUK NI." Terdengar teriakan ibu tenten.

" ah, kalo gitu, biar kami membantu mempersiapkan makan dan minuman untuk tamu itu." Kata sakura. Kemudian mereka pun pergi ke dapur.

--

Tok tok

" tenten, ni ada temanmu menjenguk" kata ibu tenten.

" ya. Silahkan masuk."

" permisi tenten. Bagaiman kabarmu? " kata orang itu.

Mata tenten terbelalak.

" neji ?!"

--

Di ruang tamu

" maaf, ini kami bawakan minum dan makanan." Kata sakura.

" ah, iya makasih." Orang itu menoleh.

" ha?! Sa..su..ke ?!"

" sakura?!"

**TBC**

**Author : maaf yah, ceritanya makin lama makin gaje…tapi boleh minta repiunya kan? Hehe…(menoleh) hei, deidara, kamu lagi ngapain?**

**Deidara : lagi nyariin bagian badan tuan sasori ku tersayang yang hilang, un. Gara-gara terbang tadi, un.**

**Sasori shock, badannya ancur lebur lagi.**

**Deidara : kyaa, sasoriiii….un.**

**Author : -swt-**

**Repiu…:3**


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

**Chapter 10 akhirnya datang juga…MAAF CHAPTER KALI INI TIDAK ADA UNSUR HUMOR**** / SEMTIS DAN AKATSUKI ( ntar ada lagi kok, kan mereka penyelamat dunia di fanfiction ku. Hehe…)..maaf juga chapter kali ini banyak… but enjoy please…**

Disclaimer : naruto © masashi kishimoto.

CHAPTER 10

15 APRIL…

" ha?! Sa..su..ke ?!"

" sakura?!"

Keduanya sama-sama terkejut. Saling menatap tapi tak mampu bergerak.

" ah…a..anu…" sasuke mencoba memberanikan diri. Bibirnya gemetar ntah takut atau kah memang dia ingin menyatakan perasaannya.

" a…anu...sa...saku…ra." Sasuke berbicara sangat terbata-bata.

" a…apa? " sekarang sakura yang gugup walau dia tidak tahu yang akan dikatakan sasuke. Karena itu dia nanya. Ya iyalah.

" eng…sakura.." mulai lancar.

" apa ? " mulai berani.

" anu…"

" hn? "

" anu…"

"…"

"a…anu………. MINUMNYA KURANG . sebelah sana belum kebagian. Haha " sasuke benar-benar gugup. Tertawa terpaksa. Keringat yang berlebihan mengucur deras. Pandangannya beralih ntah kemana.

" oh… ini minumannya belum diambil." Jawab sakura.

" oh…haha…iya." Sasuke salah tingkah. Tetap tertawa aneh. Mata jadi juling. Jah .

' _dasar. Bego! Bego! Bego! Sasuke bego! Orang salah sendiri minumnya ga diambil. Sasuke bego_' inner sasuke yang menyedihkan.

Setelah memberikan 9 gelas jus jeruk, sakura pun ngacir ke dapur. Dia terengah-engah bagaikan habis lari marathon 7 juta kilometer. Temannya di dapur hanya tertawa kecil melihat salting nya sakura.

* * *

" bagaimana kabarmu tenten? " suara dari sosok yang dirindukan.

" ha…aku? Baik baik saja." Tenten tak percaya sosok itu ada di hadapannya sekarang. Menjenguknya. Tapi…tenten tidak kuat menatap wajahnya. Ia pun mengalihkan pendangannya.

" hn. Begitu ya? Ya sudah. Cepat sembuh. Semua mengkhawatirkanmu." Neji merasa kedatangannya tidak diharapkan, ia pun membalikan badan hendak keluar dari kamar itu. Tangannya bergerak untuk membuka pintu. Tapi terhenti sesaat karena pertanyaan tenten.

" bagaimana….dengan mu?"

Neji hanya terdiam sesaat. Membalikan badan. Menatap gadis itu. Tersenyum sekilas. Kemudian dia benar-benar berhasil keluar dari sana. Tenten terdiam menatap pintu kamarnya yang telah tertutup kembali.

' _apa? Apa reaksinya tadi? Sial penglihatanku kabur karena lelah._' Suara pikiran tenten yang resah. Terasa di hatinya bahwa tadi terjadi keadaan yang diinginkan.

Tenten merasa sedikit pusing dan kemudian berbaring lagi di atas ranjangnya. Memegangi keningnya yang terasa panas.

* * *

Jarum menit dan jam sudah membentuk sudut 150 derajat, sudah pukul 05.00 sore tepatnya. Satu per satu para penjenguk telah meninggalkan rumah tenten. Hanya tinggal 5 orang penjenguk yang tersisa. Neji sedang mengisi daftar kelas untuk esok hari di ruang tamu. Naruto dan hinata sedang membereskan tasnya. Sakura sedang saling curhat dengan tenten dikamar. Ino…

" hei, aku pulang duluan yah. Aku mau ke suatu tempat dulu." Sahut ino kepada yang lain.

" iya. Hati-hati ino-san." Jawab hinata lembut.

" yo. Ati-ati." Giliran naruto.

Neji hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil.

" duluan yah." Ino pun berlari keluar dengan membawa tas gendongnya. Ia ingin sampai di tempat itu sebelum malam. Ke tempat itu ia berlari kencang sekuat tenaga, di tempat itu ia mengingatkannya kembali akan kenangannya, di tempat itu ia selalu menangis dengan puas melepas keresahannya, dan di tempat itu juga, ia tidak menyadari bahwa pujaannya selalu memperhatikannya dari pohon yang tersembunyi.

" akhir-akhir ini ino selalu pulang cepat. Memangnya ada apa ya?" Tanya naruto kepada hinata.

" hm…ntahlah." Jawab hinata singkat.

" sakura-chaaan. Mau pulang bareng tidak ?" kini giliran sakura yang ditanya walau pertanyaannya beda.

" kalian duluan saja. Aku masih mau sama tenten." Jawab sakura.

" ya sudah. Bagaimana neji ? mau bareng ?"

" duluan saja. Aku belum selesai mengisi daftar ini." Ucap neji.

" ya sudah. Yuk hinata." Ajak naruto.

' _ah, Cuma berdua dengan naruto-kun_' pipi hinata mulai memerah tapi ajakan naruto tetap diterima.

" ya."

--

Mereka baru saja berjalan beberapa langkah dari gerbang rumah tenten. Mereka pun berjalan dalam diam. Tidak ada yang membuka sebuah pembicaraan. Bahkan untuk bertanya pelajaran untuk esok hari pun tak ada. Ntah tak berani atau kah memang tak perlu author pun tidak tahu. Hinata pun menjaga jarak dengan naruto. Tidak dapat menahan kerasnya degupan jantung jika berada dekatnya. Kesempatan yang bagus bagi dua orang yang dari tadi sedang memperhatikan mereka. Dengan cepat sebuah mobil kijang hitam melaju melewati naruto, salah seorang pria bertopeng hitam langsung menyeret hinata masuk ke dalam mobil. Mulut hinata dibungkam. Yang satu lagi bertopeng dan memakai kaca mata hitam sedang mengendarai mobil itu.

" HINATAAAA!!"

Naruto mencoba meraih tangan hinata sambil berlari karena mobil tersebut menyeret hinata dalam keadaan bergerak. Tangan naruto menggapai tanggan mungil hinata. Tapi sayang, genggamannya lemah. Tak ada cara lain… naruto melemparkan sebuah benda kecil sehingga menempel di lengan jaket hinata. Benda kecil yang diharapkan membatunya mencari hinata jika di kehilangan genggaman tangan itu. Benda yang sering digunakannya dalam permainan petak umpet karena dia yang paling payah (maaf). Benda yang bisa di sebut sebagai…

ALAT PEMANCAR atau tepatnya ALAT PELACAK…

Kijang itu pun pergi menjauh dengan meninggalkan sebuah kertas yang berisikan permintaan tebusan dalam jumlah yang banyak.

" HINATAAAA!!" Naruto berlari sekuat tenaga menyusul kijang itu. Tapi sayang sama sekali tidak terkejar. Mobil kijang hitam itu melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Naruto tahu diri bahwa dia paling tidak suka akan menghafal, jadi dia tidak menghafal nomor plat mobil itu, lagi pula semua buku tulis dan pelajaran ditinggalkannya di kelas.

--

Neji tersentak. Perasaan buruk muncul. Bayangan hinata tiba-tiba muncul di benaknya.

' _ada apa dengan hinata?_' gumamnya.

Neji pun mengecek keluar rumah tenten dan mendapati tubuh naruto yang kelelahan.

" Naruto! Mana hinata? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya neji cemas.

" hinata di culik. Jaga tas ku! Akan kukejar dan mendapatkan hinata kembali." Jawab naruto terburu-buru. Ia sangat memaksakan dirinya. Tasnya ia tinggalkan dan hanya membawa sebuah benda pendeteksi pancaran gelombang dari alat pelacak yang menempel di jaket hinata.

" APA?! TUNGGU NARUTO!!" teriak neji.

" ada apa?" Tanya sakura yang tiba-tiba muncul.

" hinata diculik. Aku akan menyusulnya." Jawab neji yang langsung berlari mengikuti arah naruto.

' _hinata…..diculik?_' batin sakura yang seakan tidak percaya akan kenyataan yang terjadi.

Sakura membalikan badan. Berlari ke dalam kamar tenten. Di sedikit mendobrak pintu kamar. Tenten spontan panik. Ia menatap wajah sakura dan menyadari hal yang buruk baru saja terjadi.

" ada apa, sakura? Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya pada sakura.

" hinata diculik. Neji dan naruto sedang mengejar penculiknya. Kau tunggu di sini ya. Aku ingin mencoba menyusul mereka." Jawabnya.

" TUNGGU! Aku ikut dengan mu" sahut tenten.

" tapi kau kan sedang sakit."

" sudah baikan kok. Besok aku sekolah. Jadi keadaan ku sudah membaik. Tenang saja." Jawab tenten. …bohong. Dia sangat khawatir pada hinata.

Sakura menaikan alis trademark nya sasuke. Dia menatap tenten tidak percaya.

" kau yakin?" Tanyanya lagi.

" sangat." Jawab tenten.

" fiuh…ya sudahlah." Sakura tahu kalo dia menolaknya maka tenten akan kabur dengan sendirinya.

Akhirnya sakura dan tenten pun ikut mengejar. Tapi terhenti sesaat ketika berpapasan dengan seorang pria berambut merah dengan tato ai dan seorang cewek cantik merambut hitam sebahu lebih dikit. Gaara dan kak nad atau kak na-chan.

" lho? Bukannya kamu lagi sakit tenten?" Tanya kak nad.

" Itu…aku mau menolong hinata. Hinata diculik." Jawab tenten dengan tammpang cemas.

" apa? hinata diculik ?" Tanya gaara dengan kagetnya.

" gaara, kita lapor polisi sekarang." Ucap kak nad.

Gaara mengangguk. " lebih baik kalian segera mencarinya. Kami akan lapor ke kantor polisi." Perintah gaara.

Mereka semua mengangguk sepakat. Mereka pun pergi sesuai tugasnya. Dari jauh, sasuke memperhatikan apa yang mereka lakukan tapi tak terdengar suaranya. Niatnya sih karena ingin mengambil barang yang ketinggalan. Tapi ketika melihat sakura pergi terburu-buru akhirnya dia nguntit.

* * *

Tanpa mengetahui tragedy yang sedang menimpa temannya, Ino tetap melaju. Terus berlari. Berlari secepatnya sebelum matahari terbenam. Terlihat…….taman itu. Sudah di depan mata. Ino berhenti berlari. Mencoba mengambil nafas panjang sambil berjalan santai ke tempat favoritnya itu.

Perlahan-lahan ia mengunjungi satu pohon yang paling rindang. Dia rebahkan tubuhnya di sana. Terasa angin sepoi-sepoi menyibakkan rambutnya. Mulai terbayang memori-memori yang menusuk hati. Ino memperhatikan sekitarnya. Ntah kenapa, tiba-tiba muncul bayangan seorang anak kecil yang tak asing. Berambut hitam dan berkulit sangat putih. Seorang cinta pertamanya. Seorang yang bernama………………….**SAI**.

Pipinya hangat dan basah. Seperti biasa…rasanya dia menangis lagi di tempat itu. Ia menarik lutunya agar dekat dengan badannya. Kemudian ia menundukan wajahnya. Menyembunyikannya. Walaupun begitu isakan tangisnya masih dapat terdengar. Apalagi oleh orang yang kini sedang mersembunyi di atas pohon yang di pakai ino.

'_kenapa ino sering datang ke tempat ini untuk menangis ? apa ada masalah di sekolahnya?_' batin orang itu polos. Dasar sai.

Sai terus memperhatikan ino yang terus menangis tanpa menghiburnya bahkan menyapanya.

--xXx--

" huh…dasar naru. Masa aku gag dijemput. Padahal aku dah susah payah dateng ke konoha. Aku mau liat-liat kota. Iya kan 'oncom' ?" Kata seorang cewek mungil-mungil berambut sebahu lebih penggemar hamster.

Dia manyun aja di dalam bis yang dinaikinya. Bicara pada anjing kesayangannya dari kecil namanya 'oncom'. Hari ini dia baru datang dari bogor gakure mau ketemu sodaranya, naruto. Yah perkenalkan namanya runaway.

Ia menikmati angin dari jendela di sampingnya. Melihat pemandangan yang dilewati. Namun matanya terfokus pada sesuatu yang bergerak berlawanan arah. Dia yakin dia kenal sesuatu itu. Lah…pasti kenal orang sodaranya sendiri yang lewat. Si naruto.

' _kenapa dia lari-lari gitu ya?_' gumam runaway.

" nek, aku turun di sini yah. Ada perlu. Aku tau kok rumah naru. Ntar aku nyusul. Aku pergi dulu yah."

Runaway menuruni bis dengan membawa si oncom. Matanya mencari sosok naru. Tapi …ternyata telat. Sudah tidak ada. Akhirnya kesempatan oncom untuk beraksi, oncom adalah seekor anjing pelacak. Sejak kecil ia diurus oleh runaway dan naruto, jadi dia ingat bau tubuh naruto. Pencarian pun dimulai.

Naruto dan neji lari terengah-engah. Tenten dan sakura jauh dibelakang mereka. Naruto melihat alat pendeteksinya itu dan mendapati pancaran gelombang dari alat yang ditempelkan pada hinata.

Terdeteksi!

Hinata ada di sebuah rumah kosong di pinggir kota. Akhirnya mereka mengendap-endap mendekati markas mereka. Naruto dengan sangat hati-hati menyelinap ke dekat sebuah jendela. Mengintip. Ternyata kedua penjahat tersebut sedang asik merokok. Topeng mereka telah dibuka. Dua-duanya cowok berambut coklat (OC) kira-kira berumur 36 dan 40 tahunan.berkumis dan memiliki wajah yang menyeramkan bagi anak-anak tk. Kemudian naruto melihat hinata yang sedang gemetar ketakutan. Mulutnya di bekam. Badannya diikat. Dan di taruh di pojokan ruangan tanpa penerangan itu.

Naruto yang tidak sabaran tentunya langsung mendobrak pintu itu tanpa persiapan apa-apa.

BRAAAK!!

" LEPASKAN HINATA!!" teriak naruto marah.

Spontan para penjahat itu kaget dan mengeluarkan senapan dari dalam pakaiannya dan….

DORRR!!

Sebuah peluru melaju kencang ke arah naruto. Naruto berusaha menghindar sehingga hanya pinggir peluru itu yang mengenai lengan kanan naruto. Walaupun begitu lengan naruto tetap mengeluarkan darah segar. Naruto tak mengacuhkan lukanya itu. Ia tetap berlari menghampiri penjahat itu.

" hmm..hmmhhp.." hinata berusaha berteriak untuk mencegah naruto.

" NARUTOOO!!" sakura yang sudah tiba pun berteriak.

Naruto tetap saja melakukannya.

" KAGE-BUNSHIN NO JUTSU. RASENGAAAAAANNNN." Naruto mengeluarkan jurus andalannya.

BRUUUK! BRUUK! BRUK! BRUK!

Salah satu penjahat tersebut terkena rasengan dan terhempas menabrak dinding rumah yang terbuat dari kayu itu. Tapi…seorang lagi berhasil lolos dan kini sedang berlari menuju tenten. Dia berniat menyerang tenten dengan pisau karena senapan miliknya adalah palsu tidak seperti temannya. Sakura memeluk tenten. Berusaha melindunginya. Dan…

BUGH…sakura menoleh dan ternyata…

"JUUKEEEEENNN." Ternyata ……….Neji lebih cepat menyerang penjahat itu.

Sakura dan tenten terselamatkan. tenten yang kelelahan dan memang sedang sakit akhirnya pingsan di pangkuan sakura. Sakura tersenyum. Sakura pun merebahkan tubuh tenten. Membiarkan tenten istirahat. Dia kemudian menghampiri hinata dan melepaskan ikatannya.

" hosh hosh…kalian semua tidak apa-apa?" Tanya kak na-chan yang telah muncul bersama dengan gaara.

Sakura menoleh dan menjawab " ya. Kami tidak apa-apa. Tapi naruto…" pendangannya kini beralih kepada naruto. Kak na-chan pun menatap ngeri.

" oh begitu." Ucap kak na-chan tenang. Tapi TUNGGU! Kak na-chan melihat dua bayangan kini mendekati sakura dan tenten.

Mulai terkihat jelas.

Bayangan itu…ternyata teman dari penjahat itu. Dua orang yang telah dihajar adalah yang bertugas menjaga markas. Dan kali ini… salah satu orang itu sudah mendekati sakura dan telah bersiap menyerangnya. Ia menghunuskan pisau ke arah sakura dengan cepat.

" SAKURAAA." Terdengar seseorang berteriak.

JLEB!

…

" GYAAAAAAAAAAA!" kak na-chan berteriak. Dia takut sekali melihat darah segar yang mengucur. Apalagi melihat proses penyebabnya.

Gaara pun segera memeluk erat kak na-chan. Menutupinya agar ia tidak meneruskan melihat kejadian itu.

" tenanglah na-chan. Aku ada di sini. Aku akan melindungimu. Tenanglah. " Bisik gaara.

--

Sakura merasakan sesuatu mengalir di tangannya. Merah. Matanya terbelalak ketika menyadari itu darah. Tapi darah itu bukan darahnya. Ia menggerakan kepalanya dan melihat sesosok …sesosok …yang disayanginya. Uchiha…..sasuke….uchiha sasuke menyelamatkan hidup seorang haruno sakura. Tubuhnya bersimbah darah. Tangannya sedang menahan pisau yang kini menebus perut bagian kanan. Dengan tenaga yang tersisa dia….

" CHIDORIIIIII."

CRATTT…darah kini yang mengalir dari sang penjahat. Penjahat itu pun meringis kesakitan. Dan melepaskan genggaman pisaunya. Sasuke pun mencabut itu dari perutnya. Nafasnya terengah-engah.

" sasuke.." lirih sakura. Matanya tak percaya. Sementara itu….

Penjahat yang satu lagi akakn melakukan hal yang sama kepada Tenten yang sedang pingsan.

" JIKA KAU BERANI MENDEKATINYA. AKAN KUBUNUH KAU!" teriak neji yang telah tepat berada di depan sang penjahat. Dan jurus juuken pun terulang lagi. Penjahat itu terpental. Dan entah bagaimana nasibnya. Mengenaskan.

Tragedi pun berakhir. Para polisi terlambat datang tapi setidaknya telah mentiapkan bala bantuan dari rumah sakit. Sasuke dibawa ke rumah sakit karena kondisinya yang masih parah walupun sakura telah melakukan pengobatan medis, memungkinkan untuk sasuke tidak akan sekolah selama beberapa minggu. Luka naruto pun telah lumayan sembuh setelah diberikan pengobatan medis. Sisanya hanya kelelahan. (Neji kini sedang mengantarkan tenten yang pingsan pulang kembali kerumahnya). Penjahat-penjahat itu kini diserahkan kepada polisi.

--

" GUK GUK."

" ternyata kamu di sini, hei naruto." Runaway tiba-tiba muncul setelah mendapat petunjuk dari oncom.

Naruto menoleh.

" hei…runaway. Udah sampai toh." Balas naruto.

" iya. Dasar bukannya menjemput. Eh…kamu kenapa?" Tanya runaway.

" gapapa. Tapi ada kasus penculikan doang."

" doang katamu ?! kau ini. Dasar bodoh." gerutu runaway.

Naruto hanya nyengir gaje.

--

16 APRIL…

06.45 pagi….di halaman sekolah…

" pagi naruto-kun. Eng….kemarin makasih telah menyelamatkanku. Maaf juga untu semuanya." Ucap gadis korban kemarin. Pipinya tetap merona merah.

" eh..? iya. Kau tidak apa-apa kan ?" Tanya naruto.

Hinata hanya mengangguk malu.

' _ntah kenapa, tiba-tiba aku ingin selalu melindungi hinata._' Batin naruto dan ia tiba-tiba blushing.

" na…naruto-kun? Mukamu merah. Sakit ya?" Tanya hinata khawatir.

" eh? Tak apa-apa. Ayo kekelas yuk. Bentar lagi masuk."

" iya." Hinata tersenyum polos.

**TBC…**

**Dasar author lemot, harusnya di kasih tanggal dari chapter yang lalu supaya lebih terasa arti judul fict nya…maaf ya para readers akan kata-kata yang salah di fict saia…**

**Review plisss…**


End file.
